La Estrella de Ávalon
by Sakkura
Summary: Es ocasiones una mirada atrás puede indicarnos nuevamente el camino. Capítulo 7 arriba, dejen reviews.
1. ¡SORPRESA!

LA ESTRELLA DE ÁVALON  
  
Capítulo 1: ¡SORPRESA!  
  
Había obscurecido ya, tal vez eran las 8 o 9, y aquel oso de felpa gigante, estaba destruyendo la casa de Yukito. . . . . . . . . No, no podía permitir eso, estaba determinada a luchar hasta derrotarlo, ¿Cómo había podido arruinar esa noche?, ese momento tan especial, ella había hecho ese oso con tanto cariño. . . . . . . . . . ¡NO!, lucharía hasta derrotarlo  
  
"¿De qué manera detendré a ese oso gigantesco" -se preguntó la pequeña Card Captor con preocupación  
  
"Se está moviendo con magia, debe buscar donde se origina" aseveró el guardián de cabello plateado.  
  
"Sakura, descubre donde se origina la magia que esta haciendo mover a ese oso" -gritó la bestia del sello  
  
Sakura se acerca y se da cuenta de que la magia proviene del lugar donde esta la oreja izquierda, por lo que decide usar la espada para cortarla, pero el oso de felpa la rechaza con furia. ¿Cómo acercarse para poder cortarla?. . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh no, aunque salte para cercársele le hará daño, necesita usar el vuelo" -dijo preocupado Kerberos  
  
"Pero si ella emplea esa carta, ¿cómo usará la espada?" -preguntó preocupada la pequeña amiga de Sakura  
  
"Es cierto, al báculo deberán crecerle alas para que vuele, eso le impedirá usar la espada"  
  
La lucha continuaba y la Card Captor supo lo que tenía que hacer. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Por favor " -dijo tomando una carta en su mano- "Aún tengo que usar la espada para derrotarlo, hazme volar sin tener que usar este báculo mágico"  
  
Repentinamente abrió los ojos, había tenido esos "sueños" desde hacía algún tiempo, de no ser por insistente de Kero, tal vez a estas alturas de su vida así lo habría considerado: como un sueño, un hermoso sueño en el que habían participado muchas personas muy importantes para ella, y que ahora formaban parte de los recuerdos de su infancia.  
  
Aún recordaba el tiempo en que Kero le impuso esos "extraños ejercicios" para que su poder se fortaleciera. No importaba el tiempo que había trascurrido, seguía siendo la misma distraída de siempre, y tardó algunas semanas, (¡SEMANAS! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?), en darse cuenta del engaño, varias veces se preguntó cómo le ayudaría el hacer pasteles para que su magia se fortaleciera. Eso era el colmo, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta desde el principio?, eso la tenía que hacer escarmentar, debía ser más cuidadosa en el futuro.  
  
Aún podía ver al pequeño Kero sentado en sus piernas mirándola con asombro cuando ella le recriminó que la había estado engañando acerca de los "ejercicios".  
  
"Pero ¿en verdad hasta hoy te diste cuenta? -sus ojitos la miraban con visible sorpresa- "yo creí que sólo me seguías el juego, jamás imaginé que en verdad lo creyeras".  
  
¡AY! De sólo recordarlo le daban unas ganas inmensas de ahorcar a ese pequeño embustero, pero pese a todo él había sido uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido y siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño y su cabello se resbaló entre sus dedos................. ¡UN MOMENTO!...... ¿CABELLO?, ¿desde cuando Kero tenía cabello? Y además Kero no estaba con ella.......  
  
Trató de ordenar sus ideas y de abandonar sus recuerdos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño niño la miraba con interés, mientras tenía sus bracitos cruzados apoyados sobre sus rodillas.  
  
La muchacha lo miró sorprendida y después le sonrió...  
  
"Eres linda" -afirmó el pequeño sin perder su calma- "¿quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
Ella se sorprendió, ahora con mucha razón, ¿qué debía responderle a ese pequeño Romeo?...  
  
"Yo....." -contestó con duda la joven  
  
Pero no terminó su oración, los gritos de un muchacho se lo impidieron, era un chico alto de cabello y ojos cafés, muy atractivo...  
  
"Kao" -dijo con cansancio el recién llegado- "Te dije que no debías alejarte de mi, si tu madre se entera de que te perdí de nuevo, me matará" - no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha- "oh, discúlpeme" -dijo al darse cuenta de que la muchacha lo observaba sorprendida- "pero es que esta niño es una pesadilla" -el pequeño comenzó a correr y se dirigió hacia un grupo de niños que jugaban, después de todo estaba en un parque, ¿qué otra cosa se debe hacer ahí?  
  
"Si" -dijo ella sentándose nuevamente en la banca en la que estaba- "En ocasiones son todo un desastre, pero no puedes negar que son lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo" -sus hermosos ojos verdes se dirigieron al grupo de niños que jugaban en la caja de arena.  
  
"Parece que te gustan mucho" -respondió el muchacho sin poder apartar la vista de aquella chica tan linda que tenía la sensación de haber visto antes- "creo que tú no sufrirías tanto para cuidarlos"  
  
"De hecho a eso me dedico" -lo miró con una sonrisa- "soy, bueno seré dentro de un par de años, profesora de preescolar"  
  
Él no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros, su figura esbelta, todo su ser hacía vibrar las fibras de su memoria, pero ¿a quién le recordaba esa chica?. . . . . .  
  
"Mami" -gritó una pequeña, lo que ocasionó que la "profesora" se levantara de su lugar, momento que aprovechó el muchacho para leer el nombre inscrito en los cuadernos que dejó la chica sobre la banca. . . . .  
  
"Sakura" -leyó en voz alta- "¡SAKURA!" -gritó con asombro- "¿ERES SAKURA KINOMOTO?" -preguntó dirigiéndose a ella  
  
"Si" -respondió mirándolo sorprendida- "¿A caso nos conocemos?"  
  
" ¡CLARO!, Soy yo, Shaoran, ¿me recuerdas?" -dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
  
"¡SHAORAN!" -dijo reconociéndolo al fin- "Que sorpresa, nunca imaginé volverte a ver" -respondió con un hermosa sonrisa  
  
En un momento volvieron a sus mentes los recuerdos de años pasados, los días en la escuela, los amigos, las batallas por obtener las Cartas Clow, toda una cascada de recuerdos que vinieron sobre ellos después de tantos años de separación. . . . . . . .  
  
"Mami, mami" -continuó gritando la pequeña con alegria  
  
Shaoran no pudio evitar desviar la mirada hacia la pequeña que gritaba con insistencia, era un niña de 4 a 5 años aproximadamente, con cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos azules, llevaba un pequeño muñeco de felpa color amarillo, con alas. . . . . . . . ¡UN MOMENTO!. . . . . . . . UN MUÑECO DE FELPA AMARILLO CON ALAS ACASO ERA. . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hikari, no trates tan mal a Kero" -le dijo Sakura con dulzura, mientras hacía a la pequeña que tomara a Kero de otro lugar, ya que el pequeño "muñeco" tenía lágrimas en los ojos por que la niña lo jalaba de. . . . . . . .la colita, aún así Kero continuaba inmóvil  
  
Shaoran estaba sorprendido, esa pequeña le gritaba a su madre y la persona que había respondido a su llamado era. . . . . . . . . .Sakura  
  
"¿Quién es él, mami?" -preguntó la niña, quién miraba molesta a Shaoran- "recuerda que papi a dicho que no se debe hablar con extraños"  
  
"No es un extraño, Hikari, es un amigo mío" -le dijo tratando de calmarla- "Vamos, preséntate con el señor"  
  
"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hikari Kinomoto, mucho gusto señor" -dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su manita para saludar al extremadamente sorprendido Shaoran, quien respondió a su gesto automáticamente y sin hablar  
  
La niña se alejó y Sakura miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa. . . . . . .  
  
"Si, Shaoran" -dijo anticipándose a su pregunta- "Esa pequeña es mi hija".  
  
  
Hola, espero que les guste mi fic, no he escrito muchos, de hecho este es el segundo, así que tenganme paciencia y díganme como puedo mejorar.  
Como pueden ver soy persona de pocas palabras, así que espero continuenleyendo,si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que al menos les interesó un poquito, así que porque no continuar ¿no lo creen?  
Si tienen alguna sugerencia, aclaración, etc., no duden escribirme, mi a Susy__Sakura@hotmail.com, me drá mucho gusto recibir sus e-mail, (siempre y cuando no sean virus, bombas, o alguna cosa extraña) 


	2. RECORDANDO

Capítulo 2: RECORDANDO  
  
Entró en su habitación, caminó al pié de su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, había sido un día largo, cansado y lleno de. . . . . . . . .¿sorpresas?. . . . . . . . .si, creo que llamarlo de esa manera lo hacía parecer menos "traumático", si, exageraba con esa palabra, pero aún así estaba todavía atónito. . . . . .   
  
Después de capturar a esa auténtica "pesadilla" (dígase su sobrino), llevar a su hermana al aeropuerto, arreglar todos los asuntos de cambio de escuela, en fin, tantas cosas que tubo que hacer, se merecía un buen descanso. . . . . . . . Cerró los ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco, pero entonces la vio, aún seguía siendo hermosa, ya no como una niña, sino ahora como mujer, debía oscilar entre los 20 o 21 años, no podía creer que la hubiera "encontrado", en realidad había sido una sorpresa. . . . . . . . . . . . SORPRESA, si eso había sido, varias veces había pasado por su mente que al separarse, ella habría salido con varios muchachos o incluso estuviera comprometida, pero de ahí a que tuviera un hija. . . . . . . eso era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. . . . . . . .   
  
"Tu. . . . . tu. . . . . hija" -repitió el atónito Shaoran sin evitar poder evitar su gesto de auténtica sorpresa- "Entonces, ¿estas casada?"  
  
"mmm. . . . . .no Shaoran, no estoy casada" -sin perder su sonrisa- "De hecho nunca me he casado, por eso lleva sólo mi apellido"  
  
El rostro del joven no necesitó de palabras para expresar su sorpresa, a lo que Sakura respondió. . . . . .   
  
"Es una larga historia, que espero algún día poder contarte"  
  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró a su habitación. . . . .  
  
"Joven Shaoran" -le habló un hombre mayor con voz gentil- "Le llama su madre por teléfono"  
  
Shaoran abrió los ojos y dejó sus recuerdos a un lado. . . . .  
  
"Gracias Wei" -contestó con su toco serio de siempre- "Contestaré en la biblioteca"  
  
El joven se levantó y abandonó su habitación para entrar en otra de mayores dimensiones, aquello parecía una auténtica biblioteca, habías varios gabinetes con libros de aspecto antiguo y justo en el centro estaba un amplio escritorio, tomó el teléfono y contestó  
  
"Buenas noches madre" -continuó con su tono serio  
  
"Buenas noches" -contestó su madre en el mismo tono que él- "¿estas debidamente instalado?"  
  
"Si madre, todo esta dispuesto como se planeó"  
  
"Me alegro" - cambió su tono sereno al de preocupación- "¿Qué has sabido a cerca de la presencia que se dirigió a ese lugar?"  
  
"Desapareció" -contestó tratando de conservar su calma habitual- "Cuando llegué, aún se percibía, después trate de ubicarla pero simplemente desapareció"  
  
"¿Cómo es posible?" - y retomó su tono serio- "Estoy segura que es presencia tiene que ver con la leyenda, será mejor que investigues más afondo y trates de traducir ese pergamino, por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer"  
  
"Haré las investigaciones, pero me será difícil traducir el pergamino, ya que esta escrito en el leguaje de los antiguos hechiceros" -aseveró el muchacho- "Además no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, pues como es sólo la mitad del pergamino, no se entenderá bien su contenido"  
  
"Esta bien, trata de investigar lo más que puedas, recuerda que no sabemos con cuanto tiempo contamos, por mi parte seguiré investigando aquí" - y con un tono más dulce- "Cuídate hijo"  
  
"Tú también madre" - y colgó  
  
Se dirigió lentamente hacia uno de los libreros, tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo. . . . . . desde muy pequeño tuvo que llevar el peso de varias responsabilidades, ya que como único hijo varón, le correspondía tomar la jefatura de su Clan, su madre la había llevado hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, después de eso la responsabilidad del muchacho había aumentado, no había día en que no hubiera un problema que solucionar. . . . . de pronto un papel calló de aquel libro, el joven se agachó a recogerlo y se encontró con una fotografía, en ella estaba un linda pareja, un chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, y un muchacho que a pesar de su gesto serio, se veía feliz. . . . . .  
  
"¡Hola!" -gritó una chica delgada, de largo cabello negro y trajes chinos- "¿Qué estas haciendo?" -dijo mirando la fotografía que tenía el joven en la mano.  
  
"Nada" -repuso sobresaltado Shaoran y tratando de ocultar la fotografía, pero la chica se adelantó a su movimiento y le quitó la fotografía.  
  
"¡Ha!, ya veo" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- "Con que recordando viejos amores"  
  
"¡NO DIGAS ESO MEILIN!" -dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y perdiendo toda la postura de Jefe del Clan Li- "Sólo se calló y la colocaba en su lugar"  
"Tú y Sakura se ven muy bien en esta fotografía, sobretodo muy felices" -sólo miraba la fotografía y no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación- "¿Shaoran?" -buscó infructuosamente al joven y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo, lo encontró acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?" -dijo la chica con dulce preocupación y acostándose a un lado de su primo  
  
"Hoy la vi" -dijo finalmente el muchacho con los ojos fijos en el techo- "Vi a Sakura"  
  
Meilin se puso de lado para poder ver las reacciones de su primo al hablar  
  
"En serio, y ¿cómo está?" -preguntó con alegría la joven china  
  
"Hermosa; se ve tan feliz; siempre ha sido bonita, pero ahora su belleza denota madurez" -hablaba como si la tuviera aún frente a si  
  
"¿Y que le dijiste?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"¡NADA!" -gritó casi histérica- "Pero, ¿por qué?, si ella es uno de los motivos de tu viaje" -Meilin se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro  
  
"Si, Meilin, lo se, pero. . . . . ." -pero su prima continuaba hablando y no lo dejaba terminar  
  
"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?" -continuaba disgustada  
  
"Meilin. . . . ." -se sentó sobre la cama  
  
"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!"  
  
"Meilin. . . . . "  
  
"TODO LO QUE HICISTE FUE POR ELLA Y AHORA. . . . . . " -un grito la interrumpió  
  
"TIENE UNA HIJA" -gritó finalmente  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEE?" -gritó Meilin con notable sorpresa y deteniéndose enfrente de su primo  
  
"Es una niña de 4 ó 5 años, tiene el cabello del mismo color de Sakura, se parece mucho a ella, excepto sus ojos, son azules. . . . . . me recuerda a alguien" -dijo el joven con aire triste  
  
Meilin se entristeció al escuchar a su primo, el cuál al darse cuenta cambió el tema. . . . .   
  
"Deberías estar feliz" -dijo el joven con una sonrisa- "dentro de poco te casarás"  
  
"Si, lo sé" -dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta de la tristeza de su primo, se sentó a su lado y continuó- "pero. . . . . cuando se casó, debió ser poco después de que te marchaste"  
  
"De hecho, no es casada" -continuó ante la mirada asombrada de su prima- "Ella misma me dijo que nunca se ha casado"  
  
"Entonces aún tienes oportunidad" -un brillo de esperanza resplandeció en los ojos de Meilin  
  
"No lo creo" -dijo con tristeza- "Si no se ha casado, quiere decir que aún ama al padre de su hija, la niña habló de él, eso quiere decir que aún están en contacto"  
  
"No seas pesimista" .dijo con una mueca de enojo- "El que no esté casada significa que aún hay esperanza. . . . . pero. . . . . . aún no entiendo el porqué no le explicaste todo hace 5años"  
  
"No podía sólo decirle: Sabes Sakura, tengo que casarme en un mes, pero no te preocupes entre ella y yo no pasará nada y en 5 años más podré pedir la anulación"  
  
"Claro que no tenías que decirlo así, además a Kaia le funcionó"  
  
"Si, pero por que Chang sabía todo" -dijo el joven recordando- "Cuando a Kaia y a mi nos dijeron que debíamos casarnos, no pude objetar nada por que no creo que hubieran permitido que Sakura se casara conmigo a esa edad, y Kaia y Changa no podía oponerse debido al nivel jerárquico de su respectivo Clan, así que fui sincero con Kaia y ella conmigo, fue como acordamos optar por la anulación al no tener hijos después de 5 años"  
  
"Ahora lo entiendes" -repuso Meilin- "Si tú le hubieras dicho a Sakura todo, ahora serías tan feliz como Kaia y Chang, y esa niña sería tu hija. . . . . .un momento" -dijo después de meditar un minuto- "¿esa niña no será hija tuya?"  
  
"¿QUÉ DICES?" -dijo el joven histérico y completamente rojo- "Por supuesto que no, Sakura y yo jamás. . . . . . . ."  
  
"Bueno, no te exaltes" -le dijo con una sonrisa- "has todo lo posible por recuperarla, ahora que tienes la oportunidad. . . . . no vuelvas a perderla" -le dio un beso en la frente- "Descansa" -salió de la habitación  
  
Shaoran permaneció sentado, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. . . . .   
  
"Debo tratar de recuperarla, me queda poco tiempo antes de que el Consejo de Hechiceros me "asigne" a una nueva esposa, se que debo tener un heredero antes de cumplir 23 años. . . . . pero no es tan fácil decirle. . . . . . -de pronto un recuerdo llegó como un relámpago- "ya sé a quién me recuerda, esa niña, sus ojos, se parece a . . . . . . . .Eriol" 


	3. UN DÍA DE TRABAJO

Capítulo 3: UN DÍA DE TRABAJO  
  
"Hola" -saludó con alegría una joven de cabello corto castaño oscuro, delgada y de ojos cafés con uniforme de enfermera  
  
"Hola" -respondió otra enfermera de cabello rubio  
  
"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" -preguntó la recién llegada, mientras tecleaba una clave en la computadora del personal  
  
"Por el momento nada, parece que será una noche tranquila" -dijo revisando unos documentos  
  
"¿Qué médicos están de guardia?"  
  
"Están tres médicos. . . . . . . . . . entre ellos tu favorito" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" -preguntó preocupada  
  
"Exactamente lo que te estás imaginando" -repuso la enfermera rubia con la misma sonrisa- "Es el doctor Nishimura"  
  
"Buenas noches, señoritas" -dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, de 28 o 29 años, era muy apuesto, de eso no había duda, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la joven enfermera. . . . .- "Disculpen, pero alguna de ustedes podría llevarme los expedientes de los pacientes de la sala B, por favor"  
  
La enfermera rubia miraba al doctor con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, deseando que se lo pidiera directamente a ella; mientras que la otra enfermera miraba hacia otro lado rogando que no se lo pidiera a ella. . . . . .  
  
"Señorita Takashi, no quiero que descuide su trabajo" -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la joven rubia, mientras veía una enorme pila de documentos en su escritorio- "Entonces. . . . . . ." .dirigió su mirada hacia la otra joven que estaba apunto de salir corriendo- "Señorita Shien, podría llevar esos expedientes a mi consultorio por favor"  
  
"Claro doctor" -dijo la joven con resignación  
  
El médico se retiró a su consultorio mientras las dos chicas suspiraban, calo con diferente motivo cada una: la señorita Takashi por que según en sus propios términos ese era uno de los tres médicos más atractivos del hospital, era, en simples palabras: Un sueño hecho realidad; mientras que para la señorita Shien ese hombre era una auténtica plaga. . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Ay, Suy" -suspiró la joven rubia- "En verdad que te envidio, se nota que el doctor Nishimura te tiene especial afecto"  
  
"Por favor, no digas eso" dijo casi aterrada la joven enfermera- "Será mejor que le lleve los expedientes"  
  
La joven tomó los expedientes y se dirigió al consultorio, llamó a la puerta y el doctor le pidió que entrara. . . . . .  
  
"Aquí están los expedientes que pidió doctor" -dijo colocando los documentos en el escritorio- "Compermiso" - y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el médico se atravesó impidiéndole salir. . . . .  
  
"Por que la prisa Suy" -dijo el médico con una sonrisa dando un paso hacia delante- "Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, doctor Nishimura" -contestó la joven dando un paso hacia atrás  
  
"Ya te he dicho que me llames Jan, ese es i nombre y me encanta como suena cuando tu lo pronuncias" - el médico continuaba acercándose a la joven enfermera  
  
"Esta bien, Jan" -respondió la joven retrocediendo- "pero para que quieres que me quede, tienes muchos expedientes que revisar, será mejor que me valla"  
  
"Prefiero que te quedes un momentito aquí conmigo" -dijo el médico aproximándose cada vez más a la joven quien ya no pudo retroceder más por que chocó con la pared- "Vamos Suy, a caso soy tan horrible para que no quieras estar conmigo"   
  
"Sabes que no es eso" -dijo la joven tratando de empujar al médico con las manos ya que lo tenía prácticamente encima  
  
"Entonces que te parece si mañana vamos a cenar, después a bailar y . . . . ." -puso las manos en la pared acorralando a la joven- "después quizá tu y yo. . . . ." -se acercó para besarla, pero Suy se agachó y salió por debajo de uno de sus brazos  
  
"Gracias doctor, pero estaré ocupada mañana y además no se bailar"- y salió rápidamente del consultorio.  
  
"Se me escapó" -dijo el médico tronando los dedos- "Pero ya caerás" -repuso con una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras tanto Suy respiraba tranquila apoyada en la puerta. . . . . .  
  
"Uff, ese médico es una plaga; es muy simpático lo sé, y muy atractivo. . . . . . pero si no fuera por su actitud de Don Juan, en realidad sería como dice Sheila: Un sueño hecho realidad"  
  
"¿MORORIAS POR ÉL?" -gritó una voz en su cabeza, de pronto un imagen. . . . . . un joven inconsciente en el suelo, después oscuridad. . . . .soledad. . . . . . tristeza. . . . . . una eterna tristeza que no la abandonaría jamás. . . . . . . .quiso gritar y no pudo, había perdido el conocimiento. . . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Suy, Suy" -dijo una voz varonil pero sin dejar de ser dulce- "Despierta"  
  
La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con un joven de cabello gris, ojos miel y gafas que la miraba con notable preocupación. . . . . .   
  
"Yukito" -trató de incorporarse, pues estaba recostada en una camilla del hospital- "¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"Te desmayaste" -dijo el médico- "No debes levantarte, podrías recaer de nuevo"  
  
"No te preocupes, ya me siento bien" - se puso de pié y estuvo a punto de caer, sino fuera por la oportuna ayuda de Yukito que la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
  
"Deberías hacerle caso" -dijo un joven con tono molesto que estaba observándolos con detenimiento.  
  
"Touya, no te había visto" -dijo la joven aún sosteniéndose de Yukito  
  
"Claro que no, cuando ves a Yukito se te olvida todo lo demás" -dijo con enfado el joven médico  
  
"Vamos Touya, no me dirás que estas celoso" -dijo con una sonrisa el médico de cabello gris  
  
"Cállate Yuki y suéltala de una vez" -continuó con su tono molesto.  
  
El médico ayudó a la joven a que se sentara nuevamente en las camilla  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" -preguntó Yukito a su amiga- "O ¿qué fue lo que te pasó para que perdieras el conocimiento?"  
  
"No recuerdo mucho, sólo que acaba de salir del consultorio del doctor Nishimura. . . . . ." -y no teminó de hablar por que un furioso Touya la interrumpió  
  
"Ese hombre es una pesadilla, ¿a caso te hizo algo?, si es así en este mismo momento voy a. . . . . . ."  
  
La joven se aproximó a él y puso una mano el en rostro de su amigo. . . . . .  
  
"Cálmate Touya, él no me hizo nada" - y dando la vuelta para que Yukito también la escuchara- "Sólo que me he desvelado un poco por que tuve exámenes, ya saben como es eso"  
  
"Estás segura" -dijo Touya atrayéndola hacia sí y con un sonrisa continuó - "No quiero que nadie moleste a mi novia"  
  
Yukito tosió. . . . . .  
  
"Querrás decir 'mi novia', Touya" -dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Los tres rieron divertidos.. . . . . .  
  
"Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro trabajo" - dijo la joven tomando a lo dos médicos del bazo  
  
"Tienes razón" -dijo Touya y los tres salieron del consultorio 


	4. HA COMENZADO

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando esta historia, aquí les pongo el capítulo 4. Deseo que les guste y continúen leyéndola. Así que ya no le hago más de emoción y . . . . . . . .COMENCEMOS  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
  
  
HA COMENZADO  
  
Los vuelos provenientes de Francia e Inglaterra acababan de arribar, como siempre esto significaba reunirse con la familia, reencontrarse con viejos amigos, en fin, el regreso de los seres queridos o simplemente llegar a conocer una nueva ciudad. Entre todo ese ruido provocado por el mar de personas que se encntraban ahí, se distinguía una figura. . . . . . una muchacha de aproximadamente 20 o 21 años, de largo cabello negro ondulado hacia las puntas, delgada, de ojos negros; llevaba una celular en la mano por el que hablaba, más bien discutía con alguien al tiempo que avanzaba a la salida. . . . . . .  
  
"Quieres calmarte" -dijo la joven sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida, por el enfado de su interlocutor- "No estoy huyendo, ya habíamos hablado de esto"  
  
"Pero no me avisaste, cundo me enteré de que te había marchado, me preocupé, creí que había pasado algo" -dijo un joven al otro lado de la línea  
  
"Ya estas paranoico" -continuó divertida la muchacha  
  
"¡¡¡¡PARANOICO!!!!, considera paranoia el tratar de proteger a la mujer que amo" -y dulcificando su tono de voz, continuó- "Me preocupe, por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido y ya no querías continuar con esto"  
  
"John" -dijo la joven con dulzura - "Te quiere, y lo que más deseo es casarme contigo, ¿cómo pudiste creer que me arrepentiría?"  
  
"Lo siento, pero la sola idea de perderte me impulsa a hacer locuras, debiste decirme que irías, para acompañarte"  
  
"No te preocupes, pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo sólo debo organizar algunos asuntos pendiente y volveré"  
  
"Esta bien" -suspiró el joven con resignación - "No se como lo logras, pero siempre me convences" - y agregando a su seriedad a su tono dulce, continuó - "Te amo, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y daría todo por ti aunque fuera la vida misma, prométeme que si en algún momento, auque sea por un instante, llegas a dudar de lo que sientes por mi, me lo dirás. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz"  
  
"Te lo prometo" -sonrió - "También yo deseo que seas feliz, así que si el que lo duda eres tu, dímelo"  
  
"Jamás dudaría, te amo"  
  
"También yo"  
  
"Hasta luego"  
  
"Adiós" -colgó, no sin sorprenderse por haberle dicho adiós en lugar de hasta pronto, como siempre lo hacia.  
  
La joven guardó el celular en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta; al hacer esto continuaba caminando y accidentalmente chocó con alguien, dejando caer al piso la tarjeta. . .  
  
"Discúlpeme" -dijo apenada dirigiéndose al joven que se agachó a recoger la tarjeta - "Estaba distraída"  
  
"No te preocupes" -respondió con una sonrisa levantándose y entregando la tarjeta a la chica - "Parece que estamos aquí por lo mismo"  
  
La muchacha miró sorprendida al joven que estaba frente a ella, era alto, de cabello negro azulado, ojos azules que a pesar de ser cubiertos por unos anteojos, podían trasmitir una mirada profunda y serena. . . . . . .  
  
"¿Nos conocemos?" -preguntó la joven con asombro -  
  
"Parece que has perdido tu capacidad de observación" -dijo el muchacho sin poder evitar una sonrisa ente el desconcierto de la joven - "Aún así no has dejado de ser la linda y tierna chica que conocí"  
  
"¿De dónde nos conocemos?" -preguntó un poco preocupada -  
  
"No te asustes Tomoyo" - le dijo con una sonrisa -  
  
En ese momento se acercó a ellos una joven de cabello café, delgada y de actitud extremadamente alegre. . . . . .  
  
"Hola" -dijo saludando a la chica del cabello negro - "¿Cómo has estado Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo miró con atención a la recién llegada a la que pareció reconocer. . . . . .  
  
"¿Señorita Akisuki?" - preguntó Tomoyo desconcertada - "¿Es usted?"  
  
"Llámame Nakuru" -le dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa -  
  
"Entonces tu eres. . . . . . " -se dirigió al joven de las gafas - "¿Eriol?  
  
"Me da mucho gusto verte Tomoyo" -le sonrió -  
  
"A mi también" -le respondió con una sonrisa -  
  
"Podemos irnos ya" -gritó una vocecita desde el bolso de Nakuru -  
  
"Cállate Spi" - dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose al pequeño guardián que asomaba su cabecita - "No ves que interrumpes una escena muy bonita"  
  
Los jóvenes sonrieron y Eriol continuó. . . . . .  
  
"Por lo que ví en esa tarjeta" -Dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Tomoyo - "Tienes la direcciónb de Sakura, ¿cómo la conseguiste?, yo perdí contacto con ella hace 3 años"  
  
"Sólño contraté un detective" -sonrió la joven -  
  
Unas enormes gotas se dibujaron en las frentes de Eriol, Spinel y Nakuru. . . . .  
  
"No puedo creer que a Eriol no se le halla ocurrido eso para encontrarla" -pensó el guardián -  
  
"Será mejor que nos vallamos" -dijo Eriol recobrando su compostura - "¿Quieres que te llevemos Tomoyo?"  
  
"No, no es necesario, tomaré un taxi y me iré al hotel que reservé" -respondió con una sonrisa -  
  
"¡¡¡¡UN HOTEL!!!!" -gritó Nakuru - "Claro que no; quédate con nosotros"  
  
"Yo. . . . . . no creo que. . . . . . ."  
  
"Quédate en nuestra casa, Tomoyo, será un placer tenerte como huésped" -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa -  
  
"¿Ya tienes casa aquí?" -preguntó la joven sorprendida -  
  
"Así es, de hecho nuestras cosa llegaron antes que nosotros"  
  
"Gracias Eriol, pero no quiero molestarte"  
  
"Por supuesto que no es molestia" -repuso Eriol besando tiernamente la mano de Tomoyo - "Vámonos"  
  
"Esta bien" -sonrió tímidamente, aunque esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de "cosas", el que Eriol la besara, la hizo sentir nerviosa  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Era de noche, y la claridad del cielo permitía ver las estrellas; a pesar de ser tarde ya, se veía actividad en el centro de la ciudad. . . . .  
  
Aún en la oscuridad de la noche se lograban vislumbrar un par de sombras saltando de un edificio a otro, proviniendo de direcciones contrarias; al fin se reunieron en uno de los edificios más altos; una luz repentina dejó ver a una mujer delgada, de largo y ondulado cabello plateado, sus ojos grises proyectaban una mirada fría y a pesar de una leve sonrisa se adivinaba que sólo había malda en su corazón.  
  
"¿Para que me llamaste?" -gritó un voz femenina de entre las sombras -  
  
"Se trata de tu pequeño asunto familiar" -repuso la mujer de cabello plateado -  
  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" -dijo furiosa la mujer que hasta ahora había estado ocultándose en las sombras: era alta, delgada, de cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos eran casi del mismo color de su cabello, sólo que mas oscuros, su mirada era vacía y aterradora y dejaba ver un gran odio. . . . .. . .  
  
"Vamos" -respondió la joven del cabello plateado- "No es a mí a quien quieres eliminar, verdad Sayuri" -dijo esto último con especial énfasis y sin dejar su fría sonrisa -  
  
"De dónde demonios me conoces" -gritó aún más fuerte la pelirroja, apretando los puños con fuerza en señal de ira - "Será mejor que respondas si no quieres morir aquí mismo"  
  
La mujer del cabello plateado se acercó a ella de forma desafiante. . . . . . . .  
  
"Creo que no hemos sido presentadas debidamente" -continuó con su tétrica sonrisa e hizo un reverencia - "Mi nombre es Noriko y soy. . . . . . . ." -hizo un pausa - "bueno creo que lo que soy no es muy importante en este momento, lo verdaderamente importante es que tengo un oferta que hacerte y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás ya que será de mucho beneficio para ambas"  
  
"No necesito la ayuda de nadie" -contestó la joven pelirroja en un tono más calmado pero molesto aún - "Puedo arreglar mas asuntos yo sola"  
  
"Te aseguro que lo que te diré te convencerá de lo contrario" -y continuó con su misma sonrisa- "Si no te gusta mi oferta puedes matarme"  
  
Sayuri fijó sus ojos rojos sobre la extraña mujer que tenía frente así, pese a sus amenazas ella permanecía serena y el poder que desprendía su cuerpo era inmenso, así que dejó su actitud de enfado y hablo con una sonrisa en los labios. . . . . .  
  
"Me parece bien, si tu propuesta no es de mi agrado te mataré" -y sin poder evitar un carcajada, continuó -"Creo que eres una mala negociante"  
  
Sin inmutarse Noriko continuó. . . . .  
  
"No lo creo así, mi historia te facinará y creo que hasta te sonará familiar; se trata de una piedra, una piedra muy antigua creada por los más poderosos hechiceros en el único lugar que la magia lo cubre todo, el lugar al que sólo los más poderosos pueden entrar. . . . . . " -la mujer se detuvo al ver la mirada sorprendida de la joven que tenía en frente - "Por tu reacción creo que ya sabes a que me refiero"  
  
Con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa la chica se limitó a decir. . . . . .  
  
"Esta hablando de . . . . . . . .la . . . . . . . . . .estrella de Ávalon"  
  
La mujer sonrió con visible placer. . . . . . .  
  
El cielo comenzó a nublarse; pronto gruesas nubes negras cubrieron la ciudad que pareció no ser afectada por este fenómeno, en verdad Tokio era una ciudad con una muy activa vida nocturna. . . . .  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, lo que aunado al aspecto del cielo indicaba que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. . . . . . .  
  
"Que te parece mi propuesta" -concluyó Noriko -  
  
"En verdad que eres una excelente negociante; aún no creo que pese a lo que res puedas hacer lo que me has dicho" -respondió Sayuri con una sonrisa -  
  
"Mi estado nada tiene que ver" -y dejando ver al fin furia en su mirada lo que provocó que la sangre de Sayuri se helara por un momento, continuó -"Esta vez, NADIE, va evitar que me apodere de esa piedra, NADIE"  
  
"Creo que tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas" -dijo Sayuri extendiendo su mano hacia su interlocutora -  
  
"Yo también lo creo así" -lerespondió con una sonrisa y estendiendo su mano también -  
  
Al momento de estrechar sus manos, un fuerte relámpago se escuchó y un feroz viento que más bien parecía un ráfaga de energía se expandió por la ciudad. . . . .  
  
"Ay" -exclamó la chica poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y cayendo de rodillas -  
  
"Que te pasa Sakurita" -gritó preocupado el pequeño guardian, aproximándose a su joven dueña que estaba en el suelo -  
  
"No lo se, fue como si una mano fría me oprimiera el corazón y quisiera hacerlo estallar" -habló despacio aún agitada por el dolor -  
  
"Mami, mami" -entró corriendo la pequeña y lanzándose a los brazos de Sakura - "Tengo miedo" -gimió la pequeña asustada -  
  
"Tal vez sea una presencia maligna, pero por que no pude sentirla, no es normal" -dijo preocupado el guardián -  
  
"Kero" -Sakura le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y no continuara con la charla frente a su hija -"no te preocupes, investigaré eso mañana, pero ahora. . ." -y levantándose, no sin gran esfuerzo le dijo a la pequeña - "A dormir"  
  
"Pero mami, tengo miedo y no quiero estar sola" -dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos -  
  
"Esta bien, creo que será mejor que los tres nos quedemos aquí" -contestó con una sonrisa -  
  
"SIIIIIII" -gritaron al unísono Kero y Hikari, al tiempo que se acomodaban en la cama -  
  
"No permitiré que nada te dañe" -pesó Sakura mientras apagaba la luz -  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Esa presencia a aumentado su poder, ahora parece que se a aliado con alguien más" -dijo con seriedad el joven jefe del Clan Li - "Creo que pronto conoceremos el por que de esa alienza"  
  
"Estas seguro Shaoran" -dijo la joven china aferrada al brazo de su primo - "En verdad es esa presencia que sentiste en Hong Kong"  
  
"Si, estoy completamente seguro" -dirigió su mirada hacia su prima y se dio cuenta que esta aterrada- "No te preocupes Meilin, también estoy seguro que podré vencerla, recuerda que mi poder se a incrementado" -le dijo con una tierna sonrisa -  
  
Meilin lo miró, su primo no era vanidoso y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, se tranquilizó, en verdad que esa sonrisa podía derretir a cualquier chica. . . .  
  
"Creo que será mejor que me valla a Hong Kong lo más pronto posible, no quisiera ser un estorbo para ti en esta pelea" - ledijo la chica con una sonriosa -  
  
"Creo que lo que quieres es regresar para ver a Tae, no es así" - Shaoran sonrió aún más lo que provocó que su prima se sonrojara -  
  
"Lo único que me entristece es que no podré visitar a Sakura, tengo tantas ganas de verla" -dijo la joven china-  
  
"Yo también" -Shaoran habló en voz baja y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana - "Espero que se encuentre bien"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Parece que ha comenzado" -dijo el joven ingles sin perder su serenidad -"Será mejor que vea a Sakura lo más pronto posible, esto se complicará y debemos estar preparados, además. . . . . . ." -sonrió - "Tenemos MUCHO de que hablar" 


	5. LA REUNIÓN

* * * * ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! De nuevo, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo, y también día de Reyes que no se si se celebrará en otros lugares, pero aquí en México si. Disculpen por no haber escrito antes, pero como salí de vacaciones ya no pude tener acceso al tan "necesario" servicio de Internet, por lo que no había podido enviar el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y continúen leyendo. Bueno, mejor dejo los rodeos y comencemos con lo que de verdad no interesa. . . . * * * *  
  
Capítulo 6: LA REUNIÓN  
  
Con dujo su auto con calma, era media mañana y no estaba seguro de encontrarla en casa.  
  
La noche anterior le pidió a Tomoyo que le permitiera hablar primero con ella, prometiéndole una reunión lo más pronto posible.  
  
Después de tanto insistir Tomoyo aceptó, pero a la que casi tubo que amarrar fue a Nakuru, ya que le suplicó que la llevara pues según le dijo tenía que ver a Touya ya que era un asunto muy importante.  
  
¡CLARO!, si se considera importante el aferrarse a su cuello y no dejarlo ni respirar. Sonrió, a pesar del tiempo Nakuru seguía siendo la misma.  
  
Tiempo. . . . .  
  
Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que vio a Sakura, y aún tenía presente el día en que se despidieron. . . . .  
  
"Prométeme que volverás pronto" - le dijo la chica aferrada a su cuello y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- " Necesito que estés conmigo, no puedo seguir adelante sin ti"  
  
"No te preocupes" - decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- "Volveré lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo" - y se alejó sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al tener que dejarla en ese estado.  
  
Pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo regresar y al cabo de un año no supo más de ella.  
  
"Perdóname Sakura, por no cumplir mi promesa" - pensó con tristeza-  
  
Se detuvo frente a una casa muy parecida a donde vivía Sakura antes pero más grande, tenía un pequeño jardín al frente completamente lleno de flores, por un momento imaginó a Sakura regando las plantas. Bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta, llamó. . . . .  
  
"Un momento por favor" - gritó una voz femenina desde dentro-  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció una linda chica de ojos verdes. . . .  
  
"Hola Sakura" -saludó Eriol con una sonrisa- "¿Cómo has estado?"  
  
Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer a ese joven, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos . . . . . .  
  
"Eriol" -dijo Sakura antes de abrazarlo y derramar abundantes lágrimas en su pecho- "Te extrañé tanto"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hikari, detente o te caerás" - gritó la joven tratando de atrapar a la pequeña-  
  
"Atrápame tía Suy"- reía la niña y continuaba corriendo. Miró hacía atrás y accidentalmente tropezó y no pudo evitar caer al piso-  
  
"¡HIKARI!" - gritó preocupada la joven, pero no pudo siquiera caminar hacia la niña, repentinamente sus piernas se paralizaron impidiéndole moverse ¿Qué sucedía? . . . . .  
  
"¿Estas bien pequeña?" -preguntó una joven de pelirroja de gafas oscuras y vestida de negro-  
  
La pequeña miró a la extraña mujer y sus ojitos reflejaron un gran temor, se alejó corriendo hacía Suy que parecía poder moverse nuevamente.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarla" - logró articular al fin  
  
"No hay por que" -respondió la joven-  
  
"Tía tengo miedo, vámonos" - dijo suplicante la pequeña niña-  
  
"Creo que tengo que irme, nos veremos después" - la joven pelirroja se alejó dejando muy inquieta a Suy  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Habían estado charlando por más de cuatro horas, tenían mucho que decirse y el tiempo se había ido volando, repentinamente la puerta se abrió y una niña pequeña entró corriendo, se detuvo y miró al joven que estaba junto a su madre. . . . .  
  
"Papi, papi" - gritó con alegría y se arrojó a los brazos de Eriol  
  
"Hikari" - gritó Suy entrando en la casa, lo que provocó que la pequeña corriera sin parar de reír a ocultarse en una de la habitaciones  
  
Suy se detuvo al ver al joven que acompañaba a Sakura; comenzó a respirar con agitación. . . . .  
  
"Suy quiero presentarte a . . . . ."  
  
Pero Suy no la escuchó, de pronto se vio envuelta en un recuerdo de ese pasado que tanto quería olvidar. . . . .  
  
"¿Me mandaste llamar, Padre?" - preguntó la chica desde la puerta  
  
"Si hija, pasa, me gustaría que acompañaras a nuestro invitado" -dijo el hombre señalando a un joven que se encontraba de pie frente a él - "Tal vez lo recuerdes"  
  
La chica miró al joven y este le sonrió. . . .  
  
"El es Leo Himura"  
  
"Hola Suy, como has estado"  
  
"Leo" -sonrió la chica y ambos se fundieron en un dulce abrazo. . . . .  
  
Repentinamente otra escena se presentó ante ella. . . .  
  
"MORIRIAS POR ÉL" - gritó una voz escalofriante  
  
De pronto una esfera de energía negra, después relámpagos negros y un joven caía en el suelo ¿inconsciente?. . . . .  
  
Suy no soportó más y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por la ayuda de Eriol, quien la sostuvo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. . . . .  
  
"Perdóname , Leo, perdóname por favor" -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de perder el conocimiento. . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Suy, despierta" -al fin pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga  
  
"¿Qué sucedió'"- de pronto recordó al joven que acababa de ver- "Leo, ¿dónde esta?"  
  
"¿De qué hablas Suy?" - preguntó confundida Sakura  
  
"El joven que estaba contigo. . . ." -dijo suplicante  
  
"Suy, mírame" - dijo Sakura tomándola por los hombros- "No era Leo; recuerda, Leo ya no esta aquí, el se fue y no volverá"  
  
Suy pareció volver a la realidad , abrazó a su amiga y lloró amargamente. . .  
  
"Por qué Sakura, por qué no pude hacer nada " -lloraba inconsolablemente  
  
"Suy, debes entender que no es posible cambiar el pasado, hiciste lo que pudiste, estoy segura que él jamás te culpó de nada" -le dijo tratando de consolarla- "Ya se" -una idea- "hoy habrá una reunión en casa de uno de mis amigos, el chico que estaba aquí, que te parece si me acompañas"- preguntó con una sonrisa  
  
"Pero sería una molestia, son tus amigos y yo. . ." -dijo la muchacha secándose las lágrimas un poco más tranquila  
  
"Vamos Suy, tu eres mi amiga y estoy segura que te la pasarás bien, te hace falta distraerte y además la invitación fue para todos" -hizo un gracioso gesto de súplica y continuó -"acompáñame por favor"  
  
"Esta bien Sakura" -sonrió- "En verdad que eres una gran amiga, no se que haría sin ti"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Con la luz del atardecer, la mansión lucía imponente, los amplios jardines eran hermosos, se dejaba ver que habría invitados ya que todo estaba preparado para recibir a personas muy importantes para el joven dueño de la mansión. . . . .  
  
"Estas seguro que vendrán" -preguntó Tomoyo impaciente  
  
"Tranquila, ya todo esta listo" -sonrió Eriol, sabía que Tomoyo esperaba a Sakura y compañía, pero gracias a sus "contactos" había logrado localizar a dos amigos más y estaba seguro que seria una sorpresa tanto para ella como para Sakura.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos entró una sirvienta y anunció la llegada de un par de invitados. Eriol le indicó que los hiciera pasar al salón. . . . .  
  
"Bueno será mejor que vallamos a recibirlos" -dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole el brazo su amiga y saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraban.  
  
Mientras tanto en el salón, los recién llegados conversaban. . . . .  
  
"Parece que somos los primeros en llegar" -dijo una joven china  
  
"No entiendo que hacemos aquí" -reclamó molesto el joven que la acompañaba- "Esto me parece sospechoso, aún no entiendo por que te hice caso"  
  
"Vamos Shaoran, no seas tan desconfiado, además una invitación jamás se rechaza"  
  
"Pero ni siquiera sabemos quien la envió, en la tarjeta solo venía la dirección y una nota que decía que nuestra presencia era indispensable" -dijo el joven hechicero en tono serio.  
  
"Y no te parece emocionante" - afirmó se prima con una gran sonrisa  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y una pareja ingresó al salón, una chica de cabello negro y rostro confundido y un joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa complacida. . . . .  
  
"Buena noches"- dijo Eriol con su habitual calma  
  
Shaoran pudo sentir que un gran poder emanaba de su interlocutor e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva cubriendo a su prima. . . . .  
  
"¿Quién eres y por que nos has citado aquí?" -preguntó molesto  
  
"Shaoran, siempre tan desconfiado" -Eriol no dejaba de sonreír- "Es un placer volver a verte y a ti también Meilin"  
  
"¿Cómo no conoces?" -habló ahora Meilin y fue la chica que acompañaba al anfitrión la que habló  
  
"¿Shaoran, Meilin?. . . . . que gusto, soy yo, Tomoyo" -dijo la joven con un sonrisa  
  
"¿Daidoji?" -preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
  
"Por favor, llámenme Tomoyo, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y me encantaría que me llamaran por mi nombre"  
  
"Entonces tu eres. . . . ." -continuó Shaoran- "Eriol"  
  
"Al fin me reconoces" -dijo Eriol sonriendo- "Será mejor que nos sentemos, aún faltan personas por llegar"  
  
Todos se sentaron y Tomoyo continuó. . . .  
  
"A Sakura le va a dar mucho gusto verlos" -afirmó con una sonrisa  
  
"¡SAKURA!" -dijo sorprendido Shaoran al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón  
  
En ese mismo instante una joven hizo su entrada al salón, Shaoran la miró, era la misma joven que había visto en el parque. . . . .  
  
"Sakura" -al fin logró articular Shaoran  
  
Repentinamente el tiempo volvió atrás, se sintió como un niño nuevamente, estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban y sintió que su rostro cambiaba de color. . . .  
  
"Hola Shaoran" -dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes se habían aproximado, todo el mundo desapareció y solo existían ellos , de no ser por . . . .  
  
"¿QUÉ HACE ESE MOCOSO AQUÍ?" -gritaron un par de voces enfurecidas que rompieron todo el encanto de la escena.  
  
Shaoran pudo ver detrás de Sakura dos figuras conocidas: un hombre alto, delgado, de piel morena, cabello café y rostro enfurecido y un pequeño peluche volador que lo miraba con ganas de aniquilarlo, ambos con los brazos cruzados.  
  
A todos les apareció un gota en la cabeza ante la escena que presenciaban.  
  
Detrás de esas dos figuras inquisidoras apareció un agradable joven de cabello gris, gafas y hermosa sonrisa, que saludó a los presentes, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar.  
  
Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a Meilin, Shaoran y Yukito estaban juntos y Sakura estaba en medio de Touya y Kero (parecían montar guardia sobre su más preciado tesoro) y Eriol ocupaba un sillón al frente de todos y observaba la escena completa con sumo placer.  
  
La puerta se entreabrió e ingresó un pequeña que jalaba alguien más. . . .  
  
"Vamos tía entra" -decía la pequeña, luego desvió su mirada hacia los presentes y corrió hacia Sakura- "Mami, mami"  
  
Todos, bueno, la mayoría, miraron sorprendidos el trayecto de la niña desde la puerta hasta los brazos de Sakura.  
  
"Sakura ¿quién es ella?" -se atrevió Tomoyo a preguntar al fin  
  
"Es mi hija" -dijo sonriente Sakura  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? -gritó su amiga  
  
La pequeña reconoció a Eriol y corrió hacia él gritando alegremente  
  
"Papi, papi" - y se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
Eriol la recibió con cariño; de pronto la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a la persona a quien la pequeña jalaba de la mano, un joven delgada, de cabello y ojos cafés visiblemente avergonzada. . . .  
  
"Disculpen, será mejor que me valla" -dijo al fin  
  
"No, por favor quédate" -dijo Eriol levantándose e invitándola a pasar  
  
La joven entró y se sentó en un amplio sofá, rápidamente Touya estuvo a su lado, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.  
  
"Hola, ya llegamos" -gritó un voz femenina que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Touya, ya que estaba seguro de quien provenía esa voz. . . . .  
  
Touya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues cuando menos lo imaginó ya tenía a Nakuru colgada del cuello  
  
"Hola mi amor" -gritó Nakuru- "¿Quién es ella?" -dijo un poco molesta señalando a la joven que estaba junto a Touya.  
  
"Ella es . . . . . mi novia" - dijo Touya abrazando a la sorprendida muchacha, creyendo que con eso ahuyentaría a Nakuru, pero se equivocó. . .  
  
"A si, pues mucho gusto, soy Nakuru Akisuki y no creo que tengas oportunidad contra mi" -dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano a la joven.  
  
"Mucho gusto señorita Akisuki, yo Suy Shien y estoy segura que tiene todas las de ganar con Touya" -sonrió la muchacha y estrechó la mano de Nakuru.  
  
"Llámame Nakuru, creo que tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas"  
  
Ante esta reacción de su "novia" y su más "horrible pesadilla", Touya sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.  
  
"Con que aquí estas cobarde" -dijo una vocecilla familiar para Kero.  
  
"No soy ningún cobarde" -gruñó el guardián-"Esta vez te venceré"  
  
"Tú, vencer al gran Spinel" -se burló- "lo dudo mucho"  
  
Ambos guardianes colocaron su mano en su cintura, parecía que desenfundarían una espada, repentinamente sacaron de no sé donde un par de videojuegos portátiles y comenzaron a jugar ante la cara sorprendida de todos , los cuales estuvieron a punto de caer al piso.  
  
"¿Por qué te llama papá, Eriol?" -preguntó Meilin recobrándose de la sorpresa- "¿Tú y Sakura son sus padres?"  
  
Shaoran no pudo ocultar su interés y dirigió su mirada a Eriol, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír lo que provocó que Shaoran sintiera que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies. . . .  
  
"Creo que eso te corresponde contarlo a ti Sakura" -Eriol dirigió sus palabras a su ¿amiga?  
  
La pequeña bajó de las piernas de Eriol y corrió con su madre. . .  
  
"Hikari es mi hija" -dijo acariciando a la pequeña- "respecto a su padre . . . . . no se quien es" -sonrió  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" - gritaron Tomoyo, Meilin y Shaoran a un tiempo.  
  
"No, no es lo que se imaginan. . . . lo que pasa es que. . . ." - no sabía como continuar de forma que no trajera recuerdos trastes a su pequeña.  
  
"Yo vine a cuidar a mama" -dijo la pequeña- "Yo la escogí" - la niña abrazó a su madre como queriendo darle valor.  
  
"Hace un año, en unas prácticas de la escuela, fui a un jardín de niños, llegó la hora de la salida y todos los niños se fueron con sus padres, excepto una niña"  
  
"Yo, verdad mami" -dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa  
  
"Así es linda" -le sonrió y continuó- "Permanecí con ella casi seis horas, pero nadie fue a recogerla, le pregunte por sus padres y me dijo que no tenía, así que la lleve a la policía y ahí me dijeron que la pondrían en un orfanato hasta que encontraran a algún familiar; verla tan pequeña e indefensa me impulso a pedir que la dejaran quedarse conmigo hasta que fuera necesario, sabía que era algo imposible y que no me lo permitirían pero para mi sorpresa accedieron y desde entonces Hikari a vivido conmigo y me ha llamado mamá desde el primer día. Esa es toda la historia"  
  
Shaoran respiró con alivio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. . . . .  
  
"Pero ¿porqué llama a Eriol papá?" -preguntó Tomoyo interesada  
  
"Eso. . . . . ." -dijo dudando Sakura- "pues. . . . . . .mmm. . . . . .no lo se" -y dirigiéndose a la niña- "¿Por qué lo haces?" -todos estuvieron a punto de caer al piso.  
  
"Por que él es bueno" -la pequeña regresó a los brazos de Eriol - "Y se que te cuidara bien mami"  
  
Eriol sonrió, abrazó a la pequeña y dijo  
  
"En esta habitación hay una persona que la cuidaría más que yo y esto seguro que daría la vida por ella"  
  
Ante este comentario hubieron varia reacciones: sonrisas en Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito y por supuesto Eriol, furia en Touya y Kero, confusión en Sakura y un color rojo intenso en el rostro de Shaoran. . . .  
  
"Creo que será mejor conocer el motivo de esta reunión" -dijo Shaoran tratando de conservar su compostura y recobrar su color normal  
  
"Tal vez se habrán dado cuenta de que . . . . ." -Eriol se detuvo y miró a Suy  
  
"No te preocupes, si debes hablar de magia hazlo conozco todo acerca de Sakaura y las Cartas Clow, incluso se mucho acerca de ustedes" - dijo Suy con una sonrisa y continuó- "pero si gustan me retiraré para que puedan hablar con más confianza"  
  
"No, no es necesario, ¿tienes poderes mágicos?" -preguntó Eriol  
  
"Yo. . . . . . ."  
  
"No Eriol, no los tiene" -dijo Sakura  
  
Eriol observó a Suy con detenimiento a lo que la chica respondió bajando la mirada. . . . .  
  
"Esta bien, aunque no tengas poderes creo que será mejor que sepas a lo que nos enfrentaremos" -este último comentario hizo que todos prestaran mayor atención- "no se si se habrán percatado de una fuerte presencia hace dos días" -todos afirmaron con la mirada- "Estoy seguro que esta presencia tiene que ver con una leyenda acerca de una piedra conocida como la Estrella de Avalon, creo que tu debes saber algo al respecto Shaoran" -el joven a quien se dirigió asintió con la mirada- "Esta Estrella puede conceder un deseo a quien la posea, ésta es custodiada por dos guardianes, uno de la luz y otro de la oscuridad, ellos son los que elegirán a quien debe ser concedido ese deseo, aquí es donde entramos nosotros, según la presencia que hemos estado sintiendo lo más probable es que todo esto sucederá aquí y no sabemos a quien le será concedido ese deseo ni de que clase pueda ser, por lo que debemos impedir que la piedra caiga en manos de alguien que pueda causar destrucción, debemos encontrar la piedra y destruirla de ser necesario, ya que fue creada por los antiguos hechiceros y estoy seguro que será muy poderosa, no tenemos mucha información acerca de ella y por tanto no sabemos que consecuencias traería el usarla, lo único con lo que contamos en este momento es con esto" -sacó de un cofre un pergamino de aspecto antiguo- "Es un pergamino que habla acerca de la Estrella de Avalon, pero es solo la mitad y aunque encontráramos la otra mitad necesitaremos de mucha magia para poder descifrarlo ya que esta escrito en el lenguaje que sólo los hechiceros de Avalon utilizaban"  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio, no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían ni que consecuencias traería a su vida. Fue Touya quien interrumpió su meditación. . . .  
  
"No entiendo por que debemos arriesgarnos por algo que no nos corresponde y que tal vez nonos afecte" -dijo el joven médico con tono molesto  
  
"Tu lo has dicho Touya, TAL VEZ" -respondió Eriol con su tono sereno de siempre- "Pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo, creo que esto si es de nuestra incumbencia; todos los que poseemos poderes mágicos tenemos la responsabilidad de proteger a la humanidad de cualquier cosa que la amenace, ese es un deber que considero un honor cumplir, tu poder de controlar a los espíritus nos sería de gran ayuda pero no es indispensable"  
  
Este último comentario hizo que Touya casi se lanzara sobre Eriol, de no ser por que Nakuru no lo soltaba lo hubiera golpeado.  
  
Eriol se puso de pie y continuo  
  
"Estoy dispuesto a luchar con o sin ayuda y sin importarme las consecuencias"  
  
"yo también pelearé" -se levantó Shaoran y con voz firme continuó- "Estoy conciente del riesgo que corremos, pero también lo estoy de mi deber"  
  
"Estoy segura que Clow pensó en esto al crear las cartas, no permitiré que nada dañe a personas inocentes" -Sakura también se levantó y continuó con seguridad- "Yo también lucharé"  
  
"Si nuestra ama peleará no lo hará sola, nosotros la acompañaremos" -dijo Kerberos dirigiéndose a Yukito quien inmediatamente tomó la forma de Yue y asintió sin decir palabra.  
  
"De antemano sabes nuestra postura Eriol, y por tanto sabes que jamás te abandonaremos" -fueron las palabras de Spinel que fueron apoyadas por Nakuru.  
  
"Gracia amigos " -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- "Sabía que esta sería su respuesta, ahora sólo faltas tú Touya, ¿nos apoyarás?"  
  
Touya se levantó con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto. . . . .  
  
"Si el monstruo va, también lo haré yo, además. . . ." -señaló a Shaoran- "No permitiré que se MOCOSO se le acerque ni un centímetro, ENTENDISTE "  
  
Sakura se puso totalmente roja y Shaoran sólo gritaba  
  
"No soy ningún MOCOSO"  
  
"Nosotras no tenemos ningún poder mágico" -dijo Tomoyo, y mirando a Meilin y Suy continuó- "Estoy segur que hablo por todas al decir que los apoyaremos en todo lo que hagan"  
  
Meilin y Suy asintieron con una sonrisa  
  
La velada continuó sin ningún contratiempo, ]Eriol observaba con detenimiento a la nueva amiga de Sakura, sabía que ocultaba algo pero por más que intentaba no podía descubrir que era, Suy al darse cuenta de la mirada de la mirada de Eriol, sólo agachaba la cabeza y fingía no verlo. Shaoran no podía dejar de ver a Sakura, la había extrañado por cinco años y no se podía permitir volver a perderla , ¡NO! , estaba dispuesto luchar por ella, a hacerla recordar el amor que los unió hace tanto tiempo. Lucharía contra todo y contra todos por recuperarla, aunque esto implicara "cortar algunas cabezas", aunque esto último no le molestaría mucho si se trataba se Touya y Kerberos.  
  
Nakuru pareció descuidarse un poco, momento que Touya aprovechó para escabullirse hacia donde estaba Yukito conversando con las chicas; al ver que Nakuru volteaba hacía allí, Touya por un impulso tomó por los hombros a la primera persona que tubo a su alcance para cubrirse, la cual resultó ser Meilin, si esa insoportable chiquilla prima del MOCOSO; Meilin se soltó e hizo ruido para que Nakuru se diera cuenta que Touya esta ahí, ese tipo en verdad que la enfadaba, cómo podría ser Sakura hermana de ese. . . . . . . . .ese. . . . . . . .MONSTRUO, si, eso era él exactamente, un MONSTRUO, cómo se atrevía a usar esa palabra en Sakura.  
  
Meilin se acercó a su primo y en voz baja le dijo:  
  
"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Eriol que tu tienes la otra mitad del pergamino?"  
  
Shaoran reaccionó como si hubiera acabado de salir de un sueño. . .  
  
"Lo siento Meilin, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
"Ay, que si por que no le dijiste a Eriol que tu tienes la otra mitad del pergamino"- dijo molesta por la falta de atención de su primo  
  
"Oh, lo siento es que . . . . . . . . . .lo olvidé" -dijo sorprendiéndose de si mismo  
  
"¡HA!, ya entiendo por que" -dijo la joven china con una sonrisa maliciosa y dirigiendo su mirada a hacia Sakura- "o más bien diría por quien"  
  
Meilin empujó a su primo, el cual cayó de rodillas justo enfrente de la sorprendida Sakura. . . .  
  
"Te encuentras bien"- dijo Sakura inclinándose para ayudarlo  
  
"Si, discúlpame" -Shaoran trataba de levantarse pero aún tenía una rodilla en el suelo cuando "sin querer" alzó la mirada y pudo ver de cerca el hermoso rostro de Sakura, sus ojos verdes, sus labios, esa fragancia fresca que desprendía y que sentía que poco a poco lo envolvía en una suave burbuja que no se atrevía a romper  
  
"¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!" -gritó la bestia del sello rompiendo el encanto- "Sea lo que sea que te este proponiendo solo dile que NO" -dijo furioso Kero  
  
"¿De qué hablas?" -repuso Sakura confundida  
  
"De que si te esta proponiendo matrimonio, solo le digas que no"  
  
"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?" -gritaron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
"Yo no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, solo que . . . . . . ." -dijo Shaoran con la cara completamente roja  
  
"Ha, ya lo veo, lo que pasa es que temes la furia del gran Kerberos" -dijo el pequeño guardián en tono de victoria- "lo sabía , eres un cobarde"  
  
"¿QUE DIJISTE?" -respondió furioso Shaoran  
  
La compostura del Jefe del Clan Li se había perdido por completo, si sus subordinados lo vieran discutiendo con un "peluche" parlante, en verdad que se sorprenderían.  
  
Eriol miraba la escena con una sonrisa, a pesar del tiempo las cosa no habían cambiado mucho, más sin embargo sabía que desde ese día nada volvería a ser igual. . . . . .  
  
* * *¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, creo que esta un poquito largo, pero ya saben: la inspiración ataca de diferentes formas y esta vez me quedó un poco extenso. Talvez sus preguntas hayan encontrado sus respuesta o talvez no, así que si todavía les quedan dudas sigan leyendo por que cada vez se pone más interesante. Nos "vemos" pronto para continuar descubriendo las cosas interesantes que están por suceder. No olviden dejar su reviews son unas gran forma de apoyo. Hasta pronto y cuídense mucho * * * *  
  
Nunca dejes de soñar, recuerda que el mundo en el que vivimos formó parte de un sueño. 


	6. LA PRIMERA BATALLA

Capítulo 6 : LA PRIMERA BATALLA  
  
La batalla comenzó como siempre, el campus estaba lleno de actividad, todos caminaban apresuradamente hacia su salón, el fin de semestre se acercaba y había muchos trabajos finales que entregar.  
  
Entre esa marea de personas, dos jóvenes chocaron accidentalmente. . . . .  
  
"Oye, cuidado" -gritó molesta una chica de cabello castaño corto y rizado-  
  
"Discúlpeme, no me di cuenta" -el apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa- "¿No se lastimó?"  
  
La joven se quedó boquiabierta ante aquel hombre tan atractivo. . . . .  
  
"E. . . . . .estoy bien" -la muchacha parecía estar flotando-  
  
"Muy bien, entonces con su permiso me retiro" - la expresión seria de aquel joven no cambió ni un solo instante, se alejó y continuó caminando por el traficado pasillo-  
  
"Oye" -gritó la chica, pero el joven no la escuchó y continuó su marcha- "Bueno no importa, tarde o temprano te tendré en mis manos" -sonrió y se dirigió a su salón-  
  
La chica entró en el aula y lanzó una exagerado suspiro poniendo las manos sobre su corazón. . . . . . .  
  
"Buenos días Naomi" -saludaron un par de chicas a la recién llegada-  
  
"Buenos días" -dijo la joven suspirando mientras caminaba hacia su lugar, se dejó caer sobre su silla y continuó suspirando-  
  
"¿Te sucede algo linda?" - preguntó preocupada una chica de anteojos y largo cabello castaño con destellos dorados-  
  
"Acabo de conocer al hombre de mis sueños" -suspiró nuevamente-  
  
"¿Otra vez?" -repuso la chica de los anteojos- "Si mal no recuerdo este es el hombre de tus sueños número seis"  
  
"Ahori" -dijo molesta la aludida- "Te aseguro que esta vez es real, en verdad que estoy enamorada"  
  
"Claro, eso mismo dijiste con los otros cinco" -dijo cruzando los brazos y suspirando- "¿No es así Sakura?"  
  
Sakura miraba por la ventana y no había puesto atención a lo que sus amigas habían dicho. . . . . .  
  
"Disculpen chicas, ¿qué fue lo que dijeron?" -trató de disculparse-  
  
"Hay Sakura, tu nunca te enteras de nada" - le dijo Naomi mientras decía que no con la cabeza-  
  
"Buenos días jóvenes" -dijo un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco, de aspecto severo-  
  
"Buenos días profesor Tanaka" -respondieron los alumnos mientras se acomodaban en su lugar-  
  
"Como les mencioné la clase pasada, hoy contaremos con un nuevo asesor para esta materia, espero que a este joven no lo espanten como a mis cinco ayudantes anteriores" -el profesor dirigió una mirada un tanto inquisidora hacia Naomi-  
  
Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír mientras Naomi se hundía en su silla al tiempo que cambiaba de color. . . . . . . .  
  
El profesor tosió y continuó. . . . . .  
  
"Este joven es estudiante del último semestre de derecho y esta obteniendo créditos extras para sus estudios por medio de estas asesorías, viene de la Universidad de Hong Kong, espero lo reciban bien, pase por favor señor Li" - el maestro se dirigió hacia un joven que se había mantenido fuera del salón-  
  
El joven entró en el aula y se paró frente al grupo, su aspecto formal atrapó la atención de todos los alumnos, especialmente del alumnado femenino. . . . . .  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡ES ÉL!!!!!" - exclamó Naomi poniéndose de pie, provocando risitas burlonas en todo el grupo. Por su parte el profesor le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, lo que ocasionó que Naomi se pusiera totalmente roja y se sentara en su lugar.  
  
"Disculpe, continúe usted por favor" -pidió el profesor al recién llegado  
  
"Buenos días, mi nombre es Li Shaoran y como ya les comentó el profesor Tanaka, seré el encargado de brindar las asesorías correspondientes a esta materia"  
  
"Muy bien, gracias por su presentación señor Li, ahora sentémonos en nuestro lugar y continuemos con la clase" -dijo el profesor mientras hojeaba unos papeles.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en el escritorio contiguo al del profesor. . . .  
  
"Ahora es el turno de. . . . . . . .la Señorita Kinomoto" -dijo el profesor.  
  
Ante estas palabras Shaoran se sorprendió y puso especial atención en una chica que se levantaba de su lugar. . . . . .era ella, Sakura esta ahí, y no podía creerlo si en verdad existe la suerte, él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
  
Sakura colocaba unos rota folios en el pizarron, cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran la observaba con la boca prácticamente abierta, ella le sonrió y Shaoran cambió totalmente de color, al darse cuenta sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar su rubor. . . . .  
  
"Comience Señorita Kinomoto" - pidió el profesor  
  
"Si, el tema que trataré de desarrollar es acerca del proceso de la memoria, como sabemos este proceso consta de tres fases, primeramente la información ingresa a la memoria sensitiva por medio de. . . . . . . . ."  
  
Sakura continuaba desarrollando su tema, pero Shaoran no prestaba atención a lo que decía, sólo la observaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada detalle de su ser era como una suave fragancia que lo envolvía y lo hacía olvidarse de todos y de todo, deseba correr a abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más, deseaba que nada hubiera pasada, que todo fuera igual que hace cinco años. . . . . .  
  
"Excelente señorita Kinomoto, su presentación ha sido a mi parecer de las mejores" -y dirigiéndose a su auxiliar- "¿Qué opina usted señor Li?"  
  
Li estaba completamente en otro mundo. . . . . .  
  
"¿He?. . . . . . .co. . . . . . .concuerdo don usted profesor Tanaka, ha sido una excelente presentación señorita Kinomoto"  
  
"Muchas gracia" -sonrió, provocando que Shaoran se sonrojara  
  
"Muy bien jóvenes, nos vemos la siguiente clase y continuaremos con las presentaciones, que tengan un buen día" -dijo el profesor como despedida y dirigiéndose a Shaoran- "Nuestra próxima clase será dentro de dos horas, así que si usted gusta puede dar un recorrido por el campus, le pediré a uno de los alumnos que lo acompañe"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡YO, YO , YO LO ACOMPAÑO SEÑOR TANAKA!!!!!" -gritó Naomi con desesperación.  
  
"No señorita Akajima, no quiero que deje sus ocupaciones que han de ser muchas" -dijo el profesor con un gota en la frente  
  
"Pero. . . . . ." -trató de objetar  
  
"No se preocupe" -sonrió el profesor- "Nuestro joven compañero quedará en muy buenas manos, no es así señorita Kinomoto" -el profesor se dirigió a Sakura.  
  
"¿?" -Sakura no sabía ni de que hablaba, de no ser por las extrañas señas de Ahori no se habría enterado- "HA.. . . . . si. . . . . . .claro profesor, yo lo llevaré a conocer el campus"  
  
"Muchas gracias señorita, nos veremeos dentro de dos horas señor Li, que disfrute su paseo" -dijo el profesor saliendo del salón.  
  
"¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!" -gritó Naomi parándose frente a su amiga, derramando abundantes lágrimas, gesto que no necesitó de palabras para que Sakura comprendiera lo que quería decir.  
  
"No te preocupes Naomi, te aseguro que nada le pasará" -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ante el sorprendido y confundido Shaoran.  
  
"En verdad, me lo prometes" -dijo Naomi sollozando.  
  
"Te lo prometo" -respondió Sakura  
  
"Anda, vamos Naomi, creo que necesitas un poco de aire fresco" -dijo Ahori tomando del brazo a su amiga- "Que tengas suerte" -le dijo a Sakura guiñándole un ojo sin que Naomi se diera cuenta.  
  
Repentinamente los dos jóvenes se encontraron solos en aquel salón, y sin saber por que, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza. . . .  
  
"Que te parece si comenzamos por los jardines" -dijo finalmente Sakura  
  
"Esta bien" -respondió Shaoran  
  
Al poco rato se encontraron paseando por el campus. . . . .  
  
"En verdad me sorprendió lo de tu hija" -dijo Shaoran rompiendo finalmente el silencio.  
  
"Me di cuenta" -sonrió- "Te pusiste tan pálido que creí que te desmayarías"  
  
Shaoran se ruborizó ante tal afirmación.  
  
"Realmente creí que era tu hija, se parecen mucho" -sonrió  
  
"Si, lo sé, somos muy parecidas excepto por. . . . . ."  
  
"Los ojos" -dijo Shaoran  
  
"Creo que se parece a Eriol" -respondió Sakura  
  
"Cuando nos reunimos en casa de Eriol y ella le gritó papá, por un momento creí.. . . . "  
  
"Que Hikari era hija de Eriol y mía" -agregó Sakura  
  
"Si, tú y el se llevan muy bien y no me fue difícil imaginarlo" -la miró con ternura.  
  
"Eriol y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos y siempre ha estado conmigo cuando más lo he necesitado" -su mirada se entristeció- "Como cuando. . . . . "  
  
"Cuando me fui" -Sahoran también se entristeció.  
  
"Pero eso fue hace mucho, ya no hay que hablar de eso" -sonrió.  
  
"No Sakura, es necesario que hablemos, tengo que explicarte. . . . . . ." -Shaoran parecía suplicar.  
  
"No, eso ya no importa, lo que realmente importa es que ahora esta aquí" - se sonrojó- "Quiero decir, que todos estamos juntos otra vez, y que podemos empezar de nuevo, tratemos de sacar provecho de esta reunión, no lo crees mejor así" -sonrió.  
  
"Tienes razón" -Shaoran no quiso insistir más, debía explicarle, perno no quería obligarla a escuchar su explicación. Debía tener paciencia, todo llegaría a su tiempo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, caminaron alejándose mucho de la aulas, de pronto se encontraron en una extensa área cubierta por pasto y abundantes árboles, lo que proporcionaba un excelente lugar para el estudio al aire libre.  
  
El viento suave agitaba las ramas de los árboles provocando que un ligero murmullo y una atmósfera llena de paz.  
  
Shaoran no dejaba de ver a Sakura, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía amándola, muchas veces había escuchado que los "amores juveniles" era efímeros, iniciaban de repente con la fuerza de una gran llamarada, pero con la rapidez que comenzaban, se consumían y terminaban por desaparecer. . . . .  
  
Pero con él eso no había sido así, su amor era diferente, nació cuando eran niños así como va creciendo una planta. . . . .lentamente y la mayoría de las veces no nos damos cuenta , hasta que esa pequeña semilla se nos presenta como una hermosa flor que hace acto de presencia cuando menos lo imaginamos, así fue como sucedió, se dio cuenta que la amaba en el momento más inesperado, todas esas incomprensibles señales: molestia por verla con otro, un calor sofocante cuando le sonreía, el sentir que el corazón se destroza de solo pensar en perderla. . . . . . había llegado a un punto en que parecía que si n gritaba que estaba enamorado su corazón explotaría, y así lo hizo, le confesó su amor como cuando eran niños, pero esta vez el tenía 15 años y la suficiente madurez para saber que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero ¿y ella?. . . . .  
  
Cuándo, no sin mucho esfuerzo, le pidió al fin que fuera su novia, ella estaba tan feliz que él no podía creer que fuera cierto, ¿tanta felicidad sería posible en tan poco tiempo?. . . . . .  
  
El año que duró su noviazgo, fue sin duda el año con mayor dicha en su vida, todo marchaba con tal perfección que más bien parecía una hermosa historia de amor fruto de la imaginación de algún escritor, que sólo esperaba los detalles para concluiría con un grandioso final, el cual deparaba felicidad eterna para los protagonistas. . . . .  
  
Mas sin embargo una nube negra se posó en ese cielo tan claro y azul que por tan poco tiempo los cubrió, y el viento frío de la separación los alejó por cinco largos años, en los que se sintió morir de sólo pensar que no la volvería a ver. . . . .  
  
Pero ahora ella esta ahí, nuevamente junto a él, y esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, ahora sí sólo la muerte lo alejaría de ella. . . . .  
  
Se detuvo tomándola suavemente de la mano, Sakura se volvió a él ante este gesto. . . .  
  
"¿Ocurre algo malo Shaoran?" -preguntó creyendo que tal vez él se habría percatado de algo.  
  
"No, no es eso, es sólo que yo. . . . " - no podía resistirlo más, ese extraño sentimiento de distancia entre ellos a pesar de estar tan cerca, lo estaba asfixiando.  
  
Decidió olvidarse de todo, sólo estaban ellos dos, y prefirió dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, tal como hizo Romeo al encontrarse con Julieta, sólo se dejó llevar por su corazón sin importarle lo que sucedería después de robarle un beso a la que ya consideraba la completa dueña de su corazón. . . . .  
  
La tomó con dulzura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, ella no esta segura de lo que sucedía pero no opuso resistencia, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron a punto de poder verse reflejado en los ojos del otro. . . .  
  
"Shaoran, yo. . ." -dijo con dulzura  
  
"No hables Sakura, sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes" -respondió Shaoran en el mismo tono.  
  
Sus labios se rozaron. . . . . . .  
  
Y repentinamente. . . . . . . .  
  
Una ráfaga de viento frío, que más bien parecía ser una fuerte energía, los envolvió. . . . . . .  
  
"¿De quién es esta presencia?" - preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
  
"Es la misma presencia que sentí en Hong Kong" -respondió Shaoran  
  
De pronto un torbellino negro se presentó ante ellos, la energía que emanaba era tal que los obligó a retroceder un poco, pero esto no les impidió ponerse en guardia listos para defenderse. . . .  
  
"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quie aceptó una misión contigo, ¡LIBÉRATE!" -Sakura tomó con fuerza el báculo en sus manos dispuesta a pelear, al tiempo que Shaoran sacaba su espada.  
  
El viento se disipó y dejó ver a una mujer de largo cabello plateado, que los observaba con detenimiento con los brazos cruzados. . . .  
  
"¿Quién eres?" -preguntó Shaoran empuñando la espada  
  
A lo que la mujer respondió con una fría sonrisa, gesto que exasperó a Shaoran. . . .  
  
Repentinamente extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado hacia ellos, comenzó a abrirlo lentamente ante la mirada desconcertada de los dos jóvenes. . . . . . .  
  
De su mano salieron pequeñas piedras en forma de estrellas color negro que comenzaron a girar velozmente hasta que dieron la apariencia de discos negros. . . .  
  
"Sakura, ten cuidado" -dijo Shaoran  
  
En ese preciso instante, varios discos negros salieron disparados de su mano hacia ellos. . . .  
  
"ESCUDO" -gritó Sakura al tiempo que el poder de la carta los cubría, sin embargo algunos discos lograron penetrar el escudo, Shaoran se adelantó y con rápidos movimientos de su espada logró destruirlos. . . .  
  
Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, un fuerte viento los envolvió impidiéndoles ver, decenas de discos negros comenzaron a volar en el viento estrellándose contra todo objeto que se encontraba a su paso, la carta escudo no pudo contrarrestar los ataques por lo que Sakura decidió guardarla, Shaoran mientras tanto logró destruir algunos de aquellos discos pero aún así varios lo alcanzaron ocasionándole múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, Sakura utilizó la carta viento para proteger a Shaoran quedando completamente desprotegida por lo que los discos la atacaron directamente recibiendo varia heridas que la hicieron caer de rodillas. . . . .  
  
"¡¡¡SAKURA!!!" -gritó Shaoran preocupado al verla caer, tomó su espada y la clavó en el suelo al tiempo que recitaba un pequeño conjurio- "dioses de los elementos naturales, bríndenme su poder: ¡TRUENO!"  
  
Varios relámpagos dorados comenzaron a caer alrededor de ambos destruyendo los discos que los atacaban.  
  
La extraña mujer los observaba con detenimiento y no dejaba de sonreír, lentamente elevó su mano hacia el cielo y numerosos relámpagos negros cayeron contrarrestando el poder de Shaoran.  
  
Los discos negros comenzaroan a multiplicarse y cada vez se acercaban más peligrosamente.  
  
De pronto a un movimiento de se atacante, los discos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de sus cuerpos, ellos intentaron moverse pero no lo consiguieron.  
  
La mujer se aproximó hacia ellos y tomó a Sakura por la barbilla, la miró fijamente y sonrió. . . . .  
  
"Díganle al guardián que esta vez la piedra será mía" - caminó alejándose un par de metros de ellos, repentinamente se dio la vuelta y dijo- "Si alguno de ustedes piensa interferir no tendré piedad y esto no será nada en comparación con lo que puedo hacerles"  
  
Al igual que cuando apareció, un torbellino negro la cubrió para desaparecer después junto con ella.  
  
Shaoran cayó de rodillas, pero inmediatamente se levantó y fue corriendo a donde esta Sakura. . . . .  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó preocupado  
  
"Si" -respondió levantándose con dificultad.  
  
"Pero si estas sangrando" -dijo aun más preocupado  
  
"No te preocupes, en verdad no me duele"  
  
Poco a poco y ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos, sus heridas fueron cerrando y sólo quedaron manchas de sangre donde lo discos se habían incrustado. . . . .  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando?"- preguntó Shaoran completamente sorprendido.  
  
Sakura sin embargo dirigió su mirada hacia una sombra que se alejaba y sólo murmuró. . . . .  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Aquel poder no le era desconocido, pero no había sido detectado por Shaoran, ¿por qué?, ¿de quién se trataba?, ¿a quién pertenecía esa magia que tan sutilmente los había sanado?  
  
Shaoran estaba confundido, o más bien diríase preocupado, no por aquel extraño suceso que había hecho curar sus heridas, sino por esa mujer desconocida que los había atacado, su poder era sorprendente pero sabía que durante la lucha no había siquiera usado la mitad de éste . Estaba seguro que la presencia que había sentido semanas antes en Hong Kong, pertenecía a esa mujer, pero, ¿a qué guardián se refería?. . . .¡CLARO!, era lógico, seguramente hablaba sobre alguno de los guardianes de la piedra, pero por que les dijo que le advirtieran sobre sus intenciones, a caso ese guardián estaba cerca de ellos y aun no lo detectaban, como es que esa mujer sabía sobre la piedra. . . .todo era confuso, su mente era una maraña de ideas, si esa mujer estaba tras la piedra todos corrieran grave peligro, debía alertar a los demás. . . . .  
  
"Shaoran"  
  
La suave voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Debemos irnos" -su voz sonaba serena, tanto que se tranquilizó al sólo escucharla hablar -"iremos con Eriol y le diremos lo que ha pasado, todos deben estar al tanto de esto para que estén prevenidos" -y tomando la mano de Shaoran continuó- "No te preocupes todo estará bien, yo te protegeré" -sonrió.  
  
Esa sonrisa ejercía sobre el un poder mayor que cualquier hechizo mágico, sus temores se disiparon y al igual que ella sonrió.  
  
"Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con Eriol, nada ganamos con preocuparnos"  
  
Caminaron lentamente alejándose de aquel lugar, era el primer encuentro y por poco eran derrotados, debían estar preparados, por el momento sus esperanzas estaban cifradas sobre ese pergamino que al parecer contenía las respuestas que necesitaban.  
  
Shaoran volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar de la pelea y sintió cómo un viento frio le atravesaba el corazón, repentinamente pasaron ante sus ojos varias imágenes, una fuerte lucha entre dos seres, de pronto el que había resultado triunfante yacía en el suelo, después un grito, una profunda tristeza.  
  
Sintió que estaba a punto de caer, pero se sostuvo para que Sakura no se diera cuenta; ¿qué era aquello?, ¿qué significaban esas imágenes?, acaso eran recuerdos de batallas pasadas, o eran visones del futuro que se aproximaba, aún así esa tristeza que por unos instantes invadió su corazón, lo había dejado helado, ¿acaso aquello presagiaba un desenlace fatal?. . . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!, como siempre tardo mucho en escribir, es que como ustedes han de saber, estar en la escuela es un suplicio y en ocasiones no hay mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero al parecer las cosas se han calmado un poco así que al fin pude continuar. No se preocupen, (si es que lo hicieron o simplemente agradecieron que me detuviera), no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no me detendré hasta terminar este fic (¡¡¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!!!!!), así que continuaré.  
  
Con respecto a tu petición Angelmt, este fic ya lo tenia pensado como un S+S, pero si me das un poco de tiempo también tengo la intención de hacer un S+E, y te aseguro que estará dedicado a ti y a todos los que les gusta es linda pareja.  
  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Solo tengo una petición que hacerles:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! (con lágrimas en los ojos), solo les cuesta un poco de tiempo y a mi me alegran la existencia. Porfis!!!  
  
Bueno, entonces nos vemos después.  
  
Cuídense, Con cariño: Sakkura  
  
"Nunca dejes de soñar, recuerda que el mundo en el que vivimos formó parte de un sueño"  
  
PD: Oigan, alguien me puede decir como darle formato a esto, es que no se como hacerlo. ¡¡¡AYUDA!!! Porfavor. 


	7. UNA MIRADA ATRÁS

Capítulo 7:  
  
UNA MIRADA ATRÁS  
  
Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Junto a la casa donde se encontraba, había un parque, varios niños jugaban ahí. De pronto su atención fue atrapada por un par de pequeños, un niño y una niña, la pequeña se aferraba al cuello del niño, mientras que este trataba de quitársela de encima.  
  
Sonrió. Aquella escena le resultaba tan familiar; cuantas veces, siendo niña, había hecho lo mismo con su querido primo a quien en aquel tiempo consideraba su prometido. . . . . .  
  
Cerró los ojos y se vio a sí misma aferrada a su cuello, desde que se 'comprometieron' era difícil que lo dejara sólo, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿CÓMO DEJARLO?, tal vez alguna chiquilla indeseable intentara arrebatárselo, lo protegía o más bien vigilaba con tal recelo que todo parecía indicar que nunca nadie lo alejaría de ella. . . . . que equivocada estaba, a pesar de esa fortaleza en la que ella lo tenía encerrado, alguien había logrado penetrarla de la manera más sutil y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta alguien más lo había atrapado, no con una 'jaula' igual a la suya, sino con un delicado hilo al que llaman amor. . . . .  
  
Amor. . . . .  
  
Por primera vez analizó esa palabra, ¿qué era el amor?, ¿Era acaso lo que ella sentía por su primo?. . . . . NO, negó con la cabeza, eso no era amor, a pesar de que una noche mojó las rodillas de una gran amiga con sus lágrimas, prometiendo a gritos jamás volver a llorar por él cuando se enteró que amaba a otra. . . . . NO, eso no era amor. . . . . . bueno, tal vez si lo era, pero no era ese amor que se siente por alguien con quien se desea pasar toda la vida, no, era diferente, era más bien una cariño tan profundo que el sólo pensar que había alguien que podía alejarlo de ella le hacía llorar por temor a perder esa gran cariño que siempre le había tenido. . . . .  
  
Cuanto había llorado, recordó que al volver a Hong Kong, a pesar de su promesa de no llorar, no había podido evitarlo y lloró, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera así que se alejó donde nadie pudiera verla y ahí bajo un gran árbol lloró y no hizo nada por detener su llanto, deseaba sacar de ella aquello que sentía, llorar hasta que no quedara una lágrima que derramar por él.  
  
"No llores" -dijo un pequeño con rostro preocupado-  
  
Meilin lo miró sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por un momento creyó ver ene ese niño a su tan querido primo, sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y nuevamente lloró. . . . .  
  
"Shaoran. . . ." -repetía una y otra vez sin parar de llorar-  
  
El pequeño se limitó a abrazarla y decirle en tono dulce:  
  
"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"  
  
Así quedaron esas dos pequeñas figuras a brazadas bajo ese gran árbol.  
  
Meilin no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordarlo. . . . .  
  
Amor. . . . .  
  
¿Acaso era eso?. . . . . ese sentimiento que fue creciendo entre ese pequeño y ella, con el correr del tiempo se habían hecho grandes amigos, ese niño era muy parecido a Shaoran, pero también era diferente. él era serio al igual que Shaoran, pero siempre hacía algo por hacerla sonreír, con los demás mostraba un carácter serio, pero con ella era diferente, no había momento en el que no estuviera planeando algo con tal de verla feliz. . . . .  
  
"Tae. . . . ." -dijo como en un susurro-  
  
Tae Misuno pertenecía a uno de los clanes más poderosos de China, el cual se encontraba entre los más fieles aliados del Clan Li, aún así, tras la muerte del padre de Shaoran, su relación fue decreciendo hasta el momento en que esa antigua alianza sólo se mantenía de una manera muy frágil. Esto era ignorado por Tae y Meilin, en quienes por el contrario, su amistad se fortalecía haciéndose cada vez más unidos y casi necesarios el uno para el otro. . . . .  
  
Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, un día y sin que pudieran evitarlo, aquella frágil alianza terminó por romperse, arrastrando a su paso la amistad de aquellas dos almas que habían prometido estar siempre juntas.  
  
Recordó lo que había sucedido aquel día en que se separaron. habían estado jugando en el patio, el corría para atraparla y ella se ocultaba; de pronto escuchó una discusión, vio a alguien salir de la casa con gran estrépito tomando de una manera muy poco amable al pequeño Tae que estaba parado frente a la puerta.  
  
Ella permaneció de pie junto a la puerta mientras observaba como aquella figura se alejaba llevándose consigo a su tan querido amigo.  
  
"Meilin, Meilin" -gritaba una y otra vez-  
  
La niña despertó de su letargo y corrió hacia su amigo gritando y llorando. vio como se abrió la reja y como con gran esfuerzo Tae escapó de la persona que lo aprisionaba, corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron con fuerza. . . . .  
  
"Meilin, no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo" -decía mientras se aferraba a su amiga-  
  
De pronto alguien lo sujetó con fuerza y lo jaló para llevárselo, Meilin lloraba, no quería soltarlo.  
  
"No llores" -dijo con la mayor calma posible, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía- "Siempre estaré contigo" -y le entregó un pequeño paquete al tiempo que corría hacia el auto que lo alejaría de su tan querida amiga.  
  
"Tae. . . . ." -gritaba Meilin sin parar de llorar, viendo como se alejaba el auto que llevaba a su amigo, callo de rodillas y lloró. . . entre sus lágrimas pudo ver el pequeño paquete que su amigo le había dado antes de irse, lo abrió y vio un pequeño prendedor en forma de ave, él sabía cuanto le gustaban y pensaba en obsequiárselo para su cumpleaños, lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos pensando en que tal vez sería lo único que los mantendría unidos, y así arrodillada junto a la reja lloró sintiendo como aquel cariño se escapaba y nuevamente en su corazón comenzaba a reinar la soledad. . .  
  
Los años pasaron y en su transcurrir se llevaron recuerdos, infancia, personas entre ellas sus padres. . .No era justo, primero le robaron el cariño del más grande amigo que había tenido y ahora n conforme con eso le arrebataban a sus padres. . .¿acaso su destino era estar sola para siempre?. . .¿Acaso ella jamás conocería la felicidad, la alegría?. . .  
  
Su carácter cambió, de ser una niña alegre pasó a ser una joven triste que prefería la soledad a lo que ella consideraba fingida compasión. Cariñosamente la madre de Shaoran la acogió como a una hija más, fue con ellos que pareció nuevamente encontrar un poco de paz.  
  
Uno de esos días, interminables para ella, sus pasos la llevaron hasta aquella reja llena de recuerdos tristes; a través de ella vio alejarse por última vez a sus padres, a través de ella vio alejarse a su más grande amigo, repentinamente y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, ya habían sido reprimidas mucho tiempo y en esta ocasión encontraron la forma de salir manifestándose el dolor de toda una vida, no podía más, deseaba llorar y deshacerse junto con sus lágrimas, dejar esta vida que solo tristeza le había brindado. . . . .  
  
"No llores" -dijo dulcemente una e voz que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
  
Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz, reconociendo en esos ojos y esa sonrisa aquel niño que había sido arrebatado de su lado hace tanto tiempo. . . . .  
  
"Tae. . ." -no pudo decir más, lo abrazó y lloró, pero esta vez por motivo diferente, por fin en muchos años se sentía inmensamente feliz.  
  
"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" -dijo abrazándola fuerte, tratando con ello de recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió y conforme avanzaba, la alegría volvió a formar parte de su vida, volvieron a ser los grandes amigos de siempre, entonces un nuevo problema se presentó. . . . .  
  
"Adelante" -respondió Meilin a quien llamaba a su puerta.  
  
"Hola Meilin, ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
"Shaoran" -Meilin corrió a abrazarlo- "Feliz, como no estarlo"  
  
"Me alegro" -el semblante d Shaoran cambió, reflejó preocupación, Meilin se dio cuenta y se sorprendió, era extraño ver a su primo en ese estado.  
  
"Sucede algo, Shaoran" -preguntó Meilin  
  
"¿Quieres mucho a Tae?" -fue loa respuesta que obtuvo  
  
"Claro" -sonrió- "Es el mejor amigo que h tenido"  
  
"Lo quieres tanto como. para casarte con él"  
  
Meilin retrocedió extrañada ante aquella pregunta y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Meilin" -le dijo con dulzura- "sabes que se pactó una tregua con el Clan Misuno, es por eso que pudiste reunirte nuevamente con Tae" -se detuvo, ella parecía no reaccionar, continuó- "esa tregua fue temporal, al parecer aquella antigua alianza a quedado en el olvido, creí que al pactar esa tregua los clanes podrían volver a unirse, pero no fue así, todo parece indicar que nuestros clanes entraran nuevamente en conflicto, por lo que el consejo ha buscando una solución para evitarlo y fue a través de una alianza matrimonial entre Tae y tú".  
  
Meilin tenía la mirada perdida, quería a Tae, pero casarse con él era algo en lo que jamás había pensado.  
  
"Meilin" -la tomó de la mano- "Sé que tú lo quieres, pero también sé que un matrimonio necesita de amor, no sólo de cariño" -sonrió, él había pasado por lo mismo y hacía unos cuantos meses había obtenido la anulación de su matrimonio- "Por lo que no voy a obligarte, esto es sólo una opción, estoy seguro que habrá otra forma de arreglar el conflicto, sólo que debía decírtelo ya que no sería capaz de tomar una decisión por ti" -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- "no importa lo que se, yo aceptaré feliz tu decisión".  
  
Meilin lo vio salir, estaba confundida, se levantó y salió también, necesitaba aire, necesitaba aclarar su mente, organizar sus ideas, nuevamente y sin saber porque llegó hasta la reja pero a deferencia de las demás ocasiones, esta vez no estaba sola, había alguien más ahí, era Tae, al parecer también acababa de enterarse de esa "opción", él la miró fijamente y ella correspondió su mirada; ambos estaban solos, su única compañía eran ellos mismos, tal vez esta "opción" era la forma en que el destino les compensaba tantos años de soledad, sonrieron, sin decir palabra se abrazaron, Meilin pensó que tal vez aquello era el "amor" al que podía aspirar, así que no tubo más dudas, se miraron a los ojos y sellaron aquella alianza con un tierno beso. . . . .  
  
Sin saber por que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordarlo, inmediatamente la secó, no debía llorar, por el contrario debía estar feliz, por fin tenía a alguien a quien amar, ya nunca estaría sola. aquella idea la hizo sonreír, pero aún así se sentía vacía. . . . .  
  
"Señorita Meilin" -dijo el viejo mayordomo- "Llamo el joven Shaoran, al parece tubo un problema en la escuela, por lo que llegará tarde" -y anticipándose a la pregunta de Meilin- "No se preocupe, se encuentra bien".  
  
Meilin sonrió, aquel viejo mayordomo más que eso era un fiel amigo, que parecía adivinar todo lo que pensaba. Miró hacia fuera aún era temprano, faltaban horas para que oscureciera así que decidió dar un paseo.  
  
Caminó entre la gente, al parecer esa parte d la ciudad no era muy transitada, todo indicaba que sería una tarde tranquila. . .  
  
De pronto un grito, al parecer una madre había soltado accidentalmente la carreola que llevaba a su bebé en una pendiente, Meilin vio como la carreola se dirigía hacia la calle por donde, por acto de la casualidad pasaba un enorme camión, Meilin no lo pensó más y sin importarle nada corrió hacia la carreola tomando al bebé en sus brazos y logrando llevarlo hacia la acera, pero desafortunadamente l chofer del camión había perdido el control al tratar de evitar atropellar la carreola, sin poder evitarlo se dirigió hacia Meilin, de pronto una extraña ráfaga de viento logró detenerlo y puso a Meilin a salvo. . .  
  
"Mi bebé" -gritó una mujer acercándose a Meilin que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo abrazando al pequeño- "Muchas gracias, no se como pagárselo"  
  
Meilin sonrió y le entregó al bebé -"No se preocupe lo importante es que se encuentra bien" -Trató de levantarse pero la parecer se había lastimado.  
  
"Pronto, llamen una ambulancia" -gritó uno de los espectadores de aquel acontecimiento- "un médico"- gritó otro.  
  
De pronto de entre la multitud salió un hombre alto de piel morena.  
  
"Déjenme pasar, soy médico" -dijo mientras se filtraba entre la multitud de curiosos. Se inclinó sobre la sorprendida Meilin y tomando su pie lo movió.  
  
"¡AAAAAY! ESO DUELE " -gritó Meilin a punto de golpear al médico.  
  
"Ya, no te quejes es sólo una torcedura" -fue la respuesta que recibió del galeno.  
  
Meilin lo miró con furia, ese hombre era una bestia, ¿cómo podía ser hermano d la dulce Sakura?  
  
"Será mejor que te levantes" -dijo Touya en un tono poco amable.  
  
"Pero me duele cuando me pongo de pie, (ese hombre es un insensible)" -pensó  
  
"Esta bien" -y ante la sorpresa de Meilin aquel hombre la levantó en brazos, esto provocó que se sonrojara, nunca nadie la había tomado en brazos, sólo su padre pero aún era una niña, al hombre pareció no causarle reacción alguna y caminó con ella hacia su auto.  
  
"¿A donde me llevas?" -gritó Meilin  
  
"A tu casa, o prefieres ir a pie, por mi no hay problema" -dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
Meilin no dijo más, estaba furiosa, pero no podía dejar de agradecer la ayuda de ese sujeto.  
  
"Gracias" -logró articular con mucha dificultad.  
  
"Solo a una chiquilla tonta se le ocurre saltar así frente a un camión" -fue la respuesta que recibió.  
  
"Por si no te diste cuenta, trataba de salvar a un bebé" -respondió ofendida.  
  
"Claro" -dijo Touya con sarcasmo- "pero si no llego a tiempo, en este momento ya no existirían ni tu ni el bebé".  
  
"¡¿ENTONCES FUISTE TÚ?!" -preguntó Meilin sorprendida.  
  
"por supuesto, creíste que era el MOCOSO de tu primo"  
  
"Shaoran no es ningún MOCOSO" -gritó  
  
"Esta bien, lo que quieras" -dijo con enfado arrancando el auto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ya llegué monstruo" -gritó como saludo.  
  
La casa estaba a oscuras por lo que supo que su "monstruo" no se encontraba ahí, sobre la mesa estaba una nota:  
  
"Hermano, me quedaré con Tomoyo, Hikari estará conmigo, te dejé lista la cena y un postre para Kero. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Con cariño:  
Sakura  
  
PD: Papá llamó, dice que se encuentra bien.  
Te manda saludos"  
  
Cenó con toda tranquilidad, al parecer ese "muñeco de felpa" ya se había ido a dormir, así que tendría un poco de paz al fin.  
  
Terminó de cenar y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar se dejó caer sobre la cama, necesitaba descansar, estaba exhausto, había sido un día muy pesado en el hospital ya que su consultorio era de los mas visitados, día a día su cartera de pacientes aumentaba, pero lo más curioso era que se conformaba en su mayoría por mujeres.  
  
Hizo una mueca de fastidio, siempre había sido igual; desde que estaba en la secundaria era "asediado" por las mujeres. Estaba cansado de escuchar tantos halagos vacíos, tantas palabras de amor por parte de sus compañeras que lo único que apreciaban era su aspecto físico, estaba tan cansado, pero. . . . . un día apareció ella, tan misteriosa, enigmática, pero ala vez tan trasparente que parecía poder ver a través de ella como si fuera un cristal. . .  
  
"Kaho" -murmuró  
  
La conoció frente a un enorme árbol de cerezo, en ese mismo lugar le dijo que la amaba y después de un tiempo, en el mismo sitio ella le dijo adiós, prometiéndole que la próxima vez que se vieran él amaría a otra persona al igual que ella y entonces sería buenos amigos. . .  
  
¿Amigos?  
  
Cómo podrían ser amigos si la amaba tanto. . .como aceptar que después de un tiempo ella dejaría de amarlo y al mismo tiempo él lo haría. . . por supuesto que no, como podría ser eso, él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, no podría olvidarla así de simple. . .pero. . .alguien más apareció en su vida. . .alguien que con una sonrisa cambió todo su mundo. . .alguien tan diferente a él pero que con el tiempo se trasformó en una parte casi indispensable en su vida. . .  
  
Sonrió. . . Yukito en verdad había cambiado todo, aquella paz que emanaba de él siempre lograba calmarlo, no importaba cuan furioso estuviera, él siempre encontraba una frase que lo tranquilizaba. . .  
  
Con el tiempo creyó quererlo más que a un amigo; pero al igual que su hermana, terminó por darse cuenta que aquel cariño era diferente, pero sin embargo su amistad no decreció y continuaron juntos, siguieron la misma carrera e hicieron diferentes especialidades terminando por trabajar en el mismo hospital.  
  
Suspiró. . . no podía quejarse, la había ido muy bien, con respecto a lo financiero tenía lo que quería, había comprado un departamento y se mudó ahí, pero con el paso del tiempo decidió volver donde su padre, ya que no podía perder de vista a su monstruo, tal vez algún insecto impertinente tratara de llevársela mientras él no estaba. . . pero pensándolo bien no había sido sólo por eso, el ser soltero y vivir solo (además de su varonil aspecto) era un verdadero foco de atracción, ya que misteriosamente aparecían en su casa algunas de sus pacientes refiriéndole los síntomas más extraños alo que el respondía de manera fría y cortante que las consultas eran en el hospital, sin poder disminuir con esto su número de pacientes hipocondríacas. . .  
  
El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Diga" -respondió con desgano  
  
"Touya, hola como estas" -contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.  
  
"¿Akisuki?" -preguntó con enfado.  
  
"Nakuru, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre" -respondió ella.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?, estoy muy cansado y no tengo ánimos para conversar" -dijo tratando de dar por terminada la 'extensa' charla.  
  
"No te voy a entretener mucho, sólo quiero invitarte a salir, escuché que están pasando una película fabulosa y me encantaría que tu y yo. . ."  
  
"Akisuki" -la interrumpió- "No voy a salir contigo, además, ya te dije que tengo novia"  
  
"¡AY TOUYA!" -gritó molesta- "Como puedes compararme con ella, esa chica es tan delgada que parece un muchacho"  
  
Touya sonrió.  
  
"Esta bien" -respondió- "Ya lo sé y no me importa, es mi novia y no por eso voy a dejarla" -y con un tono tan dulce que casi derrite a Nakuru, continuó- "Akisuki, eres una gran mujer, no sé por que te fijas en un gruñón como yo, deberías buscar a alguien más, estoy seguro de que hay muchos que darías lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar"  
  
"Pero. . . " -intentó objetar.  
  
"No digas más, tuve un día largo en el hospital y estoy cansado, así que hablaremos después"  
  
"Esta bien, tú ganas, nos veremos luego" -colgó.  
  
Touya se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. . . era verdad. . . cuando él conoció a Suy pensó lo mismo que ella. . .  
  
Recordó el día que la conoció. . .había oscurecido ya, cuando él salió del hospital; antes de llegar a su auto un grupo de espíritus lo acorraló diciéndole que había alguien en peligro. Como siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, no dudó ni un momento en acudir en su auxilio y siguiendo a su espectral guía llegó hasta un puente en donde al parecer un muchachito estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacío. . .  
  
Se acercó con cautela, pidiendo a su fantasmal compañía que estuviera pendiente por si el chico saltaba antes de poder hacer algo.  
  
"No lo hagas" -hablo con alma.  
  
El chico di un peligroso giro más sin embargo no perdió el equilibrio.  
  
"Váyase de aquí" -gritó el chico al quedar frente a él- "No quiero involucrarlo, ya muchos han sufrido por mi causa"  
  
Su voz era triste y sin saber por que Touya se conmovió al escucharlo.  
  
"No creo que hallas hecho algo tan malo como para que debas pagar con tu vida por ello"  
  
"¿Cómo puede saber eso?"  
  
"No lo sé, solo. . . lo siento"  
  
El muchacho sonrió, parecía haber cambiado de opinión.  
  
"Dígale a sus amigos que no se preocupen, no saltaré" -dijo el joven señalando a los espectros que estaban a su espalda- "Hace un rato estuvieron aquí haciendo lo mismo que usted"  
  
Touya se sorprendió al notar que aquél muchacho podía ver a los espíritus que había mandado 'por si las dudas'.  
  
"Creo que no se moverán aunque se los ordene, permanecerán ahí hasta que bajes" -respondió con calma.  
  
El chico sonrió nuevamente, y se inclinó para bajar, al hacerlo resbaló y calló al vacío golpeándose la cabeza con el barandal. . . inmediatamente y sin dudar un momento, Touya, manipuló a los espectros para 2ue conformaran una extraña ráfaga de viento, logrando detenerlo antes de estrellarse con el piso, lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba él, lo examinó y no pudio evitar su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el chico era en realidad una mujer. . .su ropa holgada había disimulado su figura y la gorra que llevaba cubría su cabello, lo revisó, se encontraba bien a excepción del golpe que había recibido, sin pensarlo más la llevó hasta su departamento que era el lugar más cercano donde curó la herida de su cabeza, la recostó en su cama y la observó con detenimiento, era extraño encontrar a alguien que tuviera la capacidad de ver espíritus, pero al parecer no era sólo ese su don, también podía sentir un extraño poder irradiar de ella, más extraño aún, si contaba con magia por que deseaba quitarse la vida. . .  
  
"¿Do. . . donde estoy?" -preguntó la chica confundida tratando de levantarse.  
  
"Estas en mi casa" -respondió Touya, y adivinando lo que significaba el extraño gesto de la muchacha, continuó_ "no te preocupes, te traje aquí para curar tu herida, ¿ves?" -dijo señalando el parche que tenía en la frente.  
  
"Gracias" -dijo tocándose la frente, después miró al médico que instintivamente le sonrió- "De. . .debo irme" -desvió la mirada y se levantó rápidamente lo que le ocasionó un mareo que la hizo retroceder, inmediatamente Touya la tomo por los hombros ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.  
  
"No debes levantarse así, aún estas débil, lo que debes hacer es descansar. . . . ¿tienes hambre?"  
  
La respuesta fue dada por el estómago de la chica quien ante esto se sonrojó. . .  
  
"Ya veo, no te preocupes" -sonrió, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta- "Debe ser lo que ordené, quédate aquí y no te levantes, te traeré algo de comer"  
  
Sin saber por que, se sentía feliz, el saber que no estaba solo, lo hacía sentirse alegre, abrió la puerta y un chico le entregó un par de pizzas extra grandes, tan acostumbrado estaba a pedir algo así para él y Yukito que no le parecía extraño pedir tanta comida, pero ahora no era para Yukito sino para una chica tan delgada que seguramente no podría comer siquiera una rebanada.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba, era aquella chica, al parecer no era muy buena para obedecer indicaciones médicas.  
  
"¿Te gusta la pizza?" -sonrió  
  
"Si" -respondió tímidamente agachando la mirada.  
  
Los dos se sentaron a comer, él sólo comió dos rebanadas, no tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo observó las cajas vacías y una gota resbaló por su cabeza, en verdad se había equivocado al juzgar a aquella chica por su apariencia delgada, ella sola había acabado prácticamente con todo, era muy parecida a Yukito. Ella se dio cuenta que Touya la observaba y se sonrojó.  
  
"Disculpe" -dijo avergonzada.  
  
"No, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que me recuerdas mucho a un amigo"  
  
Ella tomó la última rebanada y jugueteo un momento con ella al tiempo que observaba el lugar. . .  
  
"Tiene una linda casa doctor"  
  
Touya se sorprendió.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que soy médico?"  
  
"Por eso" -señaló el librero en el que se encontraba varia literatura de la índole de: tratados de medicina interna, embriología, cardiología, histología. . .- "además" -lo miró- "lo dice en su bata" -dijo señalándolo.  
  
Touya se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesta la bata en la que estaba bordado su nombre, y además incluía su gafette, había salido tan apresuradamente que lo olvidó por completo. . .  
  
"¿Vive usted solo aquí?"  
  
"De hecho ya no vivo aquí, hace algunas semanas me mudé con mi familia"  
  
"¿Tiene familia doctor?" -preguntó ilusionada con gesto infantil- "¿Cómo es?"  
  
"Bueno. . ." -respondió con una sonrisa ante el interés de la muchacha- "mi familia esta integrada por mi padre y mi hermana"  
  
"¿Y su madre?"  
  
"Ella murió hace muchos años, cuando yo era un niño".  
  
"Lo siento" -dijo visiblemente triste  
  
"No, no te preocupes. . . y tú, ¿cómo es tu familia?" -preguntó tratando de averiguar algo más de ella.  
  
"Yo. . ." -desvió la mirada con tristeza- "creo que será mejor que me valla".  
  
"¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?" -dejo Touya con rapidez sorprendiéndose así mismo por esto, ella se sorprendió igual- "No, no pienses mal, sólo que creo que deberías quedarte y descansar por que. . . ."- la verdad ninguna razón lógica se le venía a la mente en ese momento, y estaba a punto de sonrojarse (de esas cosas raras que suceden) de no ser por que ella intervino.  
  
"Esta bien doctor, se lo agradezco" -sonrió  
  
Touya la llevó nuevamente a la habitación, la instaló y antes de que lo pensara se había quedado dormida, la miró con ternura, era como una niña pequeña e indefensa y sintió la necesidad de protegerla, era un sentimiento extraño. . . la vio sonreir, era bonita pero parecía que hacía lo posible por ocultarlo.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un amplio sillón de la sal, se recostó y cerró los ojos, al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Los rayos del sol lo despertaron al atravesar la ventana, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había cubierto con una manta durante la noche, ¿pero quien había sido?, estaba sólo, entonces recordó a la chica que había ayudado la noche anterior, se levantó y fue a verla, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla, al parecer se había marchado mientras él dormía, la cama estaba arreglada y sobre la almohada estaba una nota:  
  
Doctor:  
  
Perdóneme por irme así, pero creo que es lo mejor, no soy muy buena compañía, al menos ahora., pero le prometo que la próxima vez que nos vemos las cosas serán diferentes.  
  
GRACIAS  
  
Estrechó la nota entre sus dedos, sonrió, algo en su interior le decía que volvería a verla.  
  
Tiempo después, uno de esos días en que al salir del hospital lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y molestar a "su monstruo", se topó con la sorpresa de que "el monstruo" no esta solo, así que con la molestia de tener que soportar a alguna de sus entrometidas amigas, que, no sabía por que razón, se les había metido en la cabeza conseguirle un novio; se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de saludar.  
  
"Buenas tardes" -dijo en tono de fastidio  
  
En la mesa estaban dos chicas disfrutando de un delicioso te, una de lindos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños y la otra que estaba de espaldas a él y que al parecer se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar sin responder al saludo. . .  
  
"Buenas tardes hermano" -contestó con una linda sonrisa- "quiero presentarte a una amiga"  
  
La joven se puso de pie y giró lentamente, Touya no podía creer lo que veía. . .  
  
"Ella es Suy Shien, es una compañera de la universidad y aunque no compartimos materias nos hemos llevado muy bien. . ."  
  
Sakura continuaba hablando pero Touya no la escuchaba, aún estaba sorprendido.  
  
"Hola doctor"- dijo finalmente la nueva amiga de Sakura.  
  
"Hola, no cabe duda de que el mundo es muy pequeño" -respondió Touya  
  
Sakura los observó de manera interrogante  
  
"¿A caso se conocen?" -preguntó confundida  
  
"Si" -fue la respuesta seria de Touya  
  
"¿Recuerdas sobre el hombre que te conté me había ayudado'" -Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún confundida- "Pues es él, tu hermano".  
  
Sakura sonrió, una extraña alegría la invadió, dentro de su ser algo le decía que su encuentro no era casualidad. . .  
  
A partir de ese día, Suy se volvió tan parte de la familia como lo era Yukito, al que conoció poco tiempo después. Sin saber por que con el correr del tiempo ella se volvió una parte casi necesaria en su vida, era común que se encontraran en el hospital, ya que ella había conseguido trabajo ahí, así que los tres se volvieron inseparables y era por todos conocido que Touya no permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella, era casi tan sobre protector como con Sakura, algo que a Yukito siempre hacía reír. Sin embargo con ella era diferente, le enfurecía verla conversando con cualquier hombre, no le le importaba si fuera compañero de trabajo o escuela, a él no podían engañarlo; estaba seguro que lo único que ellos querían era quitársela. . . . .NO. . . . . ESO JAMÁS, nadie la arrebataría de su lado. . . . Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había algo más, ese pensamiento y una sencilla y repetitiva frase de Yukito lo habían hecho entender:  
  
"Cálmate Touya" -sonrió Yukito- "la quieres demasiado y la celas en igual forma"  
  
¿QUERERLA?, ¿CELOSO?. . . esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, claro que la quería era como una hermana para él. . . pero sin embargo, no era igual a lo que sentía por Sakura, aquel sentimiento era diferente. . . era tan intenso que incluso lo sofocaba, pero que podía ser eso que lo hacía actuar de esa manera , acaso el estaba. . . . ¿enamorado?. . . . si esa era la verdad, estaba enamorado y no podía ocultarlo más.  
  
Así que una tarde, al salir del hospital se llevó a Suy a tomar un café, y digo se llevó, por que no es de esas personas que invitan a salir, sino que ordena.  
  
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el café, Touya no dijo nada sobre "el tema" y así transcurrió la velada, hasta que la llevó a su casa.  
  
"Gracias Touya, me divertí mucho" -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Él no podía decir nada, no era del tipo que usara un lenguaje dulce o que se pusiera romántico, no, él era todo lo contrario: impulsivo, gruñón, seco, en pocas palabras un ogro. Ella abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa donde vivía, pero Touya la cerró con un movimiento quedando muy cerca de ella. . .  
  
"Suy yo. . ." -no sabía como continuar, miles de ideas se agolpaban en su cerebro pero ninguna era lo suficientemente clara para decir algo.  
  
Suy notó algo raro en su amigo así que trató de darle un poco de confianza. . .  
  
"Dime que sucede Touya, sea lo que sea sabes que cuentas conmigo" -dulcemente acarició su rostro.  
  
Touya sintió aquella caricia como una descarga eléctrica que lo obligaba a actuar, así que sin más preámbulo, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. . . no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió cuando lentamente separó sus labios de los de ella, la miró, respiraba con agitación, era de esperarse, la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo y para alegría de él una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, entonces supo que ella había entendido lo que había querido decir. Nuevamente la besó pero esta vez más lentamente, disfrutando cada instante, sintiendo como crecía en su corazón el anhelo de que aquello fuera el inicio de algo hermoso que no terminara jamás. . .  
  
Sonrió, ese era uno de los más hermoso recuerdos de su vida, más sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo había notado un extraño cambio en ella y a pesar de que decía que nada le pasaba estaba seguro de que algo estaba cambiando. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles mientras sus hojas se mecían por el viento, el alegre cantar de las aves, el suave aroma de las floras y todo el verdor que la rodeaba daba la apariencia de ser una tranquila tarde de primavera.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos castaños recorrieron el paisaje para después fijarse en un punto en el horizonte, y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" -una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamiento. Inmediatamente enjugó sus lágrimas y dirigió su mirada hacía otro lugar- "si, porque no habría de estarlo?"- intentó sonreír.  
  
"Yamili" -sus ojos serenos se fijaron en los de ella- "sabes que no puedes engañarme, se en quien piensas y también el motivo de tu llanto"  
  
"No sabes cuanto desearía dejar de ser lo que soy, como quisiera salir de este lugar y jamás volver" -decía mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Valla, valla" -al parecer no estaban solos, un hombre los observaba- "el grandioso mago Clow y la hermosa pero poderosa hechicera Yamili, quien iba a pensar que tu eras la persona por quien tanto sufría esta linda hechicera" -su voz destilaba sarcasmo a cada palabra, era obvio que aquella relación no le satisfacía en lo más mínimo.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres Lassus" -preguntó Clow en tono serio  
  
El hechicero se acercó a paso lento hacia Clow, ambos eran altos y sus rostros se asimilaban en algunas características, Lassus tenía la piel morena y al igual que Clow llevaba el cabello largo, su túnica era negra completamente y prefería colocarse una capucha que cubría su cabeza y ensombrecía su rostro, pero aún así sus ojos rojos resaltaban; era fácil descubrir que aquel hechicero odiaba a Clow, pero aunque este lo sabía no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
"Bien sabes lo que quiero, son sólo dos cosas" -lo miró fijamente- "una de ellas esta aferrada a tu brazo" -entonces dirigió su mirada a Yamili quien rápidamente se ocultó atrás de Clow.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que te vallas Lassus" -dijo Clow con voz firme- "tu presencia no es grata aquí"  
  
"No importa cuan poderosa seas, muy pronto quien más amas será tu perdición" -dijo dirigiéndose a la hecihera, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.  
  
Yamili cayó de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.  
  
"Lo sabe Clow, él lo sabe todo y hará cualquier cosa por destruirlo"  
  
Clow se inclinó y acarició su ondulado cabello el cual brillaba al contacto con los rayos del sol, su color dorado con destelles rojizos enmarcaban hermosamente se pálido rostro que ahora era bañado por el llanto.  
  
"No te preocupes Yamili, él no dirá nada, recuerda que tiene prohibido salir de la isla, y si diera a conocer lo que sabe sería condenado a muerte por su desobediencia"  
  
Clow observó el paisaje a su alredeor  
  
"No importa que afuera sea invierno, en esta isla siempre es primavera" - La tomo de las manos y la levant+ó- "no importa cuan mál se vean las cosas, simpre hay una solución, estoy seguro que la encontraremos"  
  
Ella lo miró con tristeza  
  
"Ya no puedo hacer nada, no podré seguir ocultándolo, dentro de poco todos lo sabrán"  
  
Clow la miró confundido, tal vez sus sospechas eran ciertas. Yamili lo miró y adivinó lo que pensaba  
  
"Si Clow, estoy . . ."  
  
"Papi, papi"  
  
Una vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una pequeñita brincaba delante de él.  
  
"Mírame papi" -siguió brincado mientras gritaba- "¿cómo me veo?"  
  
Llevaba un vestidito color rosa con unas enormes alas de mariposa y una diadema de florecillas adornaba su cabello.  
  
Eriol sonrió, aquello debía ser obra de Tomoyo, ahora que ya no podía vestir a Sakura con sus diseños de la infancia, tenía a su pequeña hija para compensarlo. . .  
  
"Que pasa papi, ¿no me veo linda?" -su carita se entristeció.  
  
Eriol se levantó de su sillón ráridamente y tomándola por la cintura la elevó.  
  
"Claro que si, te ves hermosa, eres la mariposa más bonita que jamás haya visto"  
  
Hikari reía mientras Eriol jugaba con ella.  
  
"Bájame papi, quiero mostrárselo a mamá"  
  
Eriol obedeció y la pequeña se alejó corriendo, de pronto se vio nuevamente solo en la habitación, esa niña le traía tanta alegría cada vez que se acercaba, una alegría que creyó que jamás sentiría y la cual aumentaba cuando usaba aquella frase tan simple a la que tantos hombres afortunados se habían acostumbrado. . . PAPÁ.  
  
Esa simple palabra lo hacía sentirse otra persona, dejaba de ser la reencarnación del poderosos hechicero Clow y se convertía solamente en Eriol Hiraguizawa. Por un momento imaginó que aquella niña era realmente su hija y que Sakura era. . .  
  
Sonrió ante la idea, algunas veces siendo niño ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente y de no haber estado seguro que ella amaba a otro, el primer beso que le dio no habría sido en la mano.  
  
"Eriol" -la dulce voz de Sakura lo devolvió a la realidad- "disculpa que te moleste, pero ya es tarde y Hikari no quiere dormir si no le cuentas una historia"  
  
Eriol avanzó hacia ella y ambos salieron de la habitación.  
  
"Disculpa, tal vez estabas muy ocupado pensando cómo detener a esa mujer"  
  
Eriol se detuvo y tomó suavemente las manos de Sakura para luego depositar un dulce beso sobre ellas.  
  
"Querida Sakura" -sonrió- "creeme que nop te gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando, mucho menos a Shaoran"  
  
Sakura se quedó con cara de signo de interrogación (como siempre) y no acertó a decir nada.  
  
Eriol entró en la habitación donde se suponía la pequeña Hikari descansaba pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la hace uno momentos linda mariposa saltando sobre la cama.  
  
"Papi, cuéntame una historia" -fue la frase con la que lo recibió.  
  
Se acercó hasta ella y atrapándola en sus brazos la recostó en la cama y lña cubrió con las sábanas.  
  
"Hikari, no soy muy bueno contando historias, de hecho no se me ninguna" -Eriol no mentía, su infancia había trascurrido totalmente diferente a la de los demás, mientras ellos jugaban y se divertían, él se encontraba realizando poderosos hechizos para poder recobrar la mayor parte de su memoria como el brujo Clow.  
  
"Pues inventa una" -replicó la pequeña- "que tenga una princesa y un príncipe y un brujo malo y una pequeñita como yo"  
  
Erio sonrió, en verdad esa era la lolución y era tan obvia para la niña pero tan imposible parta él. Repentinamente una frase vino a su memoria: "No importa cuan mal vallan las cosas, siempre hay una solución", a su mente vino aquel recuerdo. Cerró los ojos y trató nuevemnte de ver el rostro de aquélla mujer que había sido una parte muy importante en su vida. . .  
  
"Esta bien, lo intentaré" -respiró profundamente mientras Hikari se acomodaba para escucharlo.  
  
"Había una vez una hermosa princesa que se llamaba Yamili, ella vivía en un reino en el que todo era magia y felicidad, pero a pesar de eso ella no era feliz como las demás personas que vivían en el reino. Las personas encargadas de dirigir el reino pensaron que si la princesa se casaba sería más feliz por lo que mandaron traer un príncipe de tierras muy lejanas, su nombre era Lead Clow. . ."  
  
Conforme su historia avanzaba, venían a él los recuerdos de su vida pasada, aquellos recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar. . .  
  
"Así que usted es el poderoso Mago Clow" -dijo un anciano- "Nos lo imaginábamos más. . ."  
  
"Viejo" -fue la respuesta de Clow- "el hecho de ser joven no significa que ni pueda controlar mi poder y que no haya acumulada la suficiente sabiduría para manejarlo" -sonrió.  
  
Era por todos conocido que Clow era un muy poderoso hechicero y pese a eso no había querido unirse a los demás hechiceros ya que lo consideraba en sus términos "Mi aburrido", pese a su juventud, sabía controlar la magia de manera sorprendente, lo único que dañaba un poco su reputación era la forma en que la utilizaba, no por que fuera un mago malvado, sino porque en simples palabras, la magia era para utilizarse ya fuera en beneficio propio o de los demás, claro sin perjudicar a terceros. Esta era la filosofía de Clow por lo cual se había ganado el favor de unos y el odio de otros. . .  
  
"A mi parecer, Yamili debería desposar a un hechicero perteneciente a los aliados de Avalon, esto lo digo sin afan de ofender"  
  
El hombre que había dicho estro llevaba un túnica y una capucha negra que lo cubría por completo, su voz era molesta. Clow dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre que parecía emerger de entre las sombras.  
  
"Lassus, no nos habíamos percatado de tu presencia" -dijo el mayor de los ancianos- "Clow, este es Lasus, uno de los más poderosos aliados con los que contamos"  
  
Lassus hizo una reverencia al igual que Clow, sus ojos rojos que eran lo que más resaltaba de su rostro, se clavaron en él.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Lassus, creo que la hechicera de quien me hablan debería desposar a alguien perteneciente a su alianza, estoy seguro que existen muchos hechiceros de Avalon que se sentirían afortunados por esta oferta"  
  
"¡¿OFERTA?! ¡¿ES ASÍ COMO SE ME CONSIDERA AHORA?!" -una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera dorada hizo notar su presencia en la sala- "Por lo que veo sólo soy un medio para atraer más hechiceros a Ávalon" -su voz era molesta y su porte orgulloso la hacía ve aún más hermosa.  
  
Los ancianos se sorprendieron por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo Clow permanecía de pie observándola lo que la irritaba aún más.  
  
"Discúlpeme por haber utilizado ese término. . ." Clow hizo una reverencia, pero en cuestión de segundos tal como apareció, se esfumó como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.  
  
"Señores" -continuó clow- "Creo que me quedaré un tiempo y consideraré su ofer. . .perdón, propuesta" -sonrió y sin decir más se retiró. . .  
  
Eriol detuvo su relato, abrió los ojos y se ubicó nuevamente en la realidad, Hikari dormia plácidamente, sonrió, talvez no era tan malo contando historias para dormir, acarició su cabello y la besó tiernamente en la frente.  
  
"Es una linda historia, me encantaría escucharla completa" -Sakura hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a Hikari.  
  
"Es una historia muy larga, talvez te la cuente después" -caminó lentamente hacia ella y ambos salieron de la habitación.  
  
Eriol caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en una amplia ventana por donde se filtraban los rayos del la luna.  
  
"Debiste haberla querido mucho" -dijo Sakura observándolo con detenimiento.  
  
Eriol se volvió sorprendido ante tal afirmación, la miró y sonrió. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en la luna.  
  
"Ella era una gran amiga y te diré que sólo ayudé a que encontrara a la persona que amaba" -su sonrisa se torno triste- "siempre lo hago".  
  
Como una brisa cálida, las manos de Sakura se deslizaron por su espalda y terminaron en su pecho cubriéndolo con un tierno abrazo. Eriol se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, pero no se movió, pronto pudo sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo.  
  
"Estoy segura que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te ame y a quien tu también amarás" -su voz era suave como una murmullos, su rostro estaba apoyado en su espalda.  
  
Eriol tomó sus manos y las basó con ternura, se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus profundos ojos esmeralda, sus tiernos labios, parecían llamarlo y él no detuvo más su respuesta, lentamente se acercó a su rostro y se fundieron en un beso largo, eterno, sus cuerpos parecían necesitarse, se abrazaron con fuerza, después de un tiempo la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse, la observó detenidamente, su rostro levemente sonrojado no mostraba ningún reproche ante lo que había sucedido, por el contrario, parecía feliz. Nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo, el acarició su cabello que repentinamente pareció crecer y volverse dorado como el de aquella hechicera, como el de su tan querida Yamili. . .  
  
"Eriol, Eriol, Eriol" -la dulce vos de ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez, pero era extraña parecía una mezcla de ambas voces, como si hablaran a la vez.  
  
"Eriol, despierta" -la voz de Sakura lo hizo abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa se encontraba recostado junto al cuerpecito de Hikari.  
  
"Disculpa que te despierte, pero creí que estaría más cómodo en tu cama"  
  
Eriol estaba confundido, que significaba esto, acaso había sido un sueño, pero aún así por que había sido de aquella manera, por que con ella.  
  
Se levantó con torpeza, lo que Sakura atribuyó a su estado de somnolencia, lo ayudó y lo llevó a su habitación dejándolo sentado en su cama.  
  
"Hasta mañana Eriol" -Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"Sakura espera" -se frotó la cabeza tratando de comprender- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"  
  
"Te quedaste dormido mientras le contabas la historia a Hikari" -sonrió- "Me salí de la habitación por un momento y cuando regresé te encontré profundamente dormido"  
  
Eriol sonrió y pareció entender lo que había sucecido.  
  
"Gracias por traerme"  
  
"No hay por que, hasta mañana" -salió de la habitación.  
  
"Hasta mañana" -respondió en voz baja.  
  
Se acomodó en su cama e intentó aclarar su mente, sus pensamientos eran confusos, toda una maraña de ideas.  
  
Hacía tiempo ya que había tenido sueños o recuerdos constantes de aquella antigua amiga, no sabía porque, pero pareciera que una parte de ella estuviera cerca, cada vez se hacían más reales y le daba la impresión de vivir esos momentos otra vez, pero aún así, el sueño de este día había incluido a Sakura, lo que le parecía aún más extraño, tenia muy claro quien era ella para él, pero aún así algo había cambiado en ella que lo atraía. . . . . ¡ATRAERLO!, ¿cómo había podido pensar eso?, ella era su amiga, cierto, hubo un tiempo en que consideró que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes, pero eso ya había pasado, ahora sólo la veía como a una gran amiga, lo que sentía por ella era un sentimiento muy fuerte pero no era amor, era algo que no podía explicar. . .  
  
Detuvo sus pensamientos, parecía que la sola idea de imaginar que podría estar enamorado lo aterraba, pero ¿por qué?. . .  
  
Ni aún siendo Clow había conocido el amor, ya había vivido una vida llena de soledad, y todo indicaba que volvería a repetirse.  
  
"Siempre estaré contigo". . .  
  
Aquella voz dulce, sonó dentro de su cabeza, si siendo Clow había cometido errores, ahora no lo haría, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, deseaba amar y ser amado, deseaba con todo su corazón lo que su más querida amiga había logrado ya, no de una forma biológica, sino nacida del corazón, si, deseaba sentir ese amor que Hikari le brindaba, deseaba sentirse padre una vez más. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hola, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como ya saben la escuela absorbe demasiado tiempo, desearía que los conocimientos pasaran por ósmosis pero desgraciadamente no es así, y agreguémosle una descompostura de la compu. . . .valla mi vida no puede ir peor, pero dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado, espero que les siga gustando mi historia y me dejen sus reviews, trataré de actualizar con mayor frecuencia, no srá muy seguido pero créanme no dejaré esta historia hasta concluirla a menos que me caiga un rayo, se abra la tierra y me trague o me secuestren los ovnis.  
  
Bueno, nos "vemos" después, no olviden dejar su reviews con sugerencias, observaciones, aportaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos y una y que otra maldición.  
  
Cuídense  
  
Con cariño:  
  
Sakkura 


End file.
